


Just Forget The World

by NiamJenn1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Both are not explicit, Bottom Louis, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant!louis, Rimming, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the last person on earth who can get pregnant after the birthrates decreased then completely stopped twenty years before and in search for someone with good genetics and a family tree Harry is chosen to mate with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clamat_Submissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa/gifts).



> This is my new Larry short story, it took me months to write this and I hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapters won't be as short as this one. Don't forget to comment. Enjoy! :)

**April 2013: Birthrates around the world decreasing by the month. Cause: Unknown.**

**March 2014: No new pregnancies registered. Death rates continue their normal course.**

**April 2014: Population slowly decreasing.**

**December 2014: Last five pregnant females but one give birth to stillborn babies.**

**January 2015: Miracle baby and youngest person on earth could be the world's last hope.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Louis stood by the door of what would be his new room until he gave birth to what would be the first baby in twenty years if everything went like the doctors had planned it, he slowly opened the door revealing a large light blue room with a king sized bed in the middle of it and other furniture scattered around the room. He began to unpack his clothes just like one of the personnel had asked him to do and after he was done he sat down on the bed thinking of what was to come for the next year.

The year was 2034 and it had been exactly twenty years since the last baby had been born meaning himself, at first the birth rates started decreasing around the world until the females started becoming infertile and could no longer get pregnant. The last ones to be pregnant eventually gave birth to stillborn infants but lucky for him he had been the only one to survive and the youngest person on earth; however, as soon as he was checked out by the doctors to make sure he was okay they noticed something that gave them hope. He had been born with a fully functioning female reproductive system and since then he had always been monitored by many doctors to make sure he stayed strong and healthy thus increasing the chances of him being the first to get pregnant and have a healthy baby in hopes of increasing the human population again.

Ever since he was younger he had always known of his abilities and what he would have to do in order to save the human race but that didn't mean that he got to pick who the other father of his baby would be, he had been told by his mother that the government had to make sure the donor was healthy and had good genes since they wanted the baby to be strong and healthy. It scared him to know he would be forced to to have sex and have a child with another man that he knew nothing about and even though he was attracted to males he didn't know whether he would be to him, he wished for the process to be artificial insemination or other artificial method to get him pregnant and not naturally but he had been denied of that possibility when they had stated it was better if everything was done naturally.

Louis was already twenty years old and still a virgin who knew everything there was to know about sex between two males since he would have to be the one to prepare himself when the time came and then after that his only job would be to conceive and carry a baby leaving his future mate in charge of doing everything else in order to impregnate him. He could hear faint steps outside his room until they got louder and there was a knock on his door then it was opened revealing Dr. Payne, one of the obstetricians that was chosen to study that field specifically for him and who would be monitoring him during the duration of his pregnancy. He had known the older man for about a year now when he started going in for appointments to create a schedule of what his most fertile days were to increase the chances of conception and to prepare his uterus and body to successfully carry the product as he liked to call it.

"Good morning Louis. How are you doing?" He asked closing the door after himself smiling warmly at the younger boy.

"I'm okay. Do you know when's the first session? Do you know who he is, have you seen him?" Louis asked hoping he would know the answer.

"That's what I came here to talk about. We already picked the right candidate after long hours of testing and whatnot, his name is Harry Styles, he already knows who you are. Now...do you have any questions?" Dr. Payne explained giving him a careful but genuine smile.

"Is he okay with doing this?" Louis asked biting on his bottom lip.

"He's twenty two years old, has an excellent physique and genes and he's completely healthy. He's not being forced into doing this, you know they were raised to believe it's their duty to do their best in order to be chosen as your mate." He said getting out a file Louis hadn't noticed before.

"At least he's not old." Louis muttered.

"The age limit is twenty five. We wanted them as strong and healthy as they could be and don't worry Louis, he's really nice and sweet."

"So when...you know? Do I get to meet him first?" Louis fiddled with his fingers.

"You'll be extremely fertile in two days and I'm sorry but you won't see him until that day, director's orders." Liam smiled apologetically.

"I don't even get to see what he looks like? What if- what if it doesn't work the first time?" The younger boy asked trying to stay calm.

"Louis...you both will basically be isolated for the duration of your fertile days and as soon as it's over we'll have to wait and see if he impregnated you which I'm sure he will." Dr. Payne explained making Louis blush.

"What happens after it works? What happens to all three of us?" Louis desperately wanted to know referring to Harry, the baby and himself.

"Don't worry Louis, as far as I know we're not gonna take the baby away and Harry will basically be your mate again if you were to want to have another baby. Now, this is a picture of him and everything there is to know about him is here. You'll be meeting him in two days, the faster you boys get to it the better." He said and got up leaving Louis alone.

Louis opened the file with shaky hands to find a small picture of Harry, he had dark brown curly hair, gorgeous green eyes and plump almost red lips. Louis now knew why they had chosen him and suddenly he wasn't as nervous as he had been before and putting the picture back he slowly got on the bed laying on his side and fell asleep since he had being woken up at an ungodly hour by his parents to get ready to be picked up. He was woken up by Niall, an OB intern who Louis had immediately taken a liking to, he looked up to see a cheery blond boy carrying a tray of food.

"How're you feeling?" Niall asked, his Irish accent thick with happiness.

"Good. You look happier today." Louis smiled taking a bite of the chicken moaning at how good it tasted.

"I am happy, I got a boyfriend. His name's Zayn." Niall gushed smiling widely.

"That's great!" Louis genuinely smiled.

He was happy that at least Niall and the entire world population were able to date whoever they wanted, they were able to freely fall in love and get married unlike him. Back home he was never allowed to date much less kiss anybody, he had to stay pure and clean for his chosen mate or the donor like he liked to call it back when he was a teenager and would get mad at his parents for not letting him date. He finally accepted the idea and since then he patiently waited for that day to come, now that it was only two days away he was a nervous mess. He didn't know what to expect from Harry, he didn't know if he was going to go slow and if he was going to be gentle with him or manhandle him like he had always feared.

"Everything will be okay Lou, he won't hurt you." Niall assured him taking a seat in front of him.

"That's because he's supposed to treat me with care. I'm going to be the father of his child after all." Louis said.

"That too but I met him and he doesn't look like the type to hurt you, he's really nice and pleasant to be around, he's Zayn's friend. Did you know that if they hadn't picked Harry then Zayn would've had to be your mate." Niall said.

"Really? Well good they picked Harry then." Louis awkwardly said taking another bite.

"Yeah...I have to go but I'll come back later to pick up the tray." Niall smiled.

The two days passed quickly and Louis was extremely nervous not knowing whether he wanted to go home or get it over with and just have sex with Harry. That day he was woken up early by Niall, had breakfast then was told to shower while he walked around his room collecting a few things Louis would need. After he was done and dressed he was taken to a small cottage completely isolated from the rest but he could still see many guards holding guns guarding the place. During his stay someone had tried to kidnap him but Liam, Niall and a few guards had gotten there on time and had taken the older man into custody and away from Louis. They had to make sure no one would disturb them for the whole week if they wanted it to be a success.

"This is where both of you will be staying, there's enough food for both of you and there's only one room so you'll be sharing a bed at night. I have to go but he'll be here in thirty minutes so I suggest you start prepping yourself, the more you do it the easier it will be." Niall suggested while Louis blushed a deep red.

"Is- is it gonna hurt?" Louis shyly asked.

"It will if you don't prep yourself." Niall answered.

"How are they gonna take the baby out?"

"We know you're able to give birth naturally, your anal walls are extremely similar to vaginal ones when in labour due to hormones you'll release during labour so you'll be pushing him or her out." Niall chuckled at Louis' horrified expression.

"I've never seen a real human baby only the fake ones but I don't think I'll be able to push one out!" Louis squeaked.

"Yes you will. I have to go and go ahead and start. Good luck." Niall smiled and left the house leaving Louis alone and a nervous mess.

Louis slowly walked to their new bedroom and headed straight to the drawer in one of the nightstands opening it and taking a bottle of lube out of the many that were there, he thought about locking the door but decided against it knowing that one way or another Harry was going to see him naked anyway. He quickly took his clothes off and got under the covers in order to avoid being caught naked and in the process of fingering himself then grabbed the small bottle coating his fingers with the slimy stuff and taking a deep breath he slipped his hand under the covers and slowly pushed one finger inside of him.

He moved it around ignoring the tight feeling surrounding it and once he felt he was ready he added a second one trying to open his hole up and get it ready like Niall had told him to do to avoid the pain. He started fucking himself pushing his fingers in and out at a steady pace reaching for one of his nipples pinching it sending waves of pleasure throughout his body as he let out a tiny moan. He bit his bottom lip as he inserted a third finger pushing in and out until he noticed how painfully hard he already was and there were still no signs of Harry. He was completely focused on the feeling of his fingers inside of him that he didn't noticed the covers had slipped off into a pile on the floor and the green eyed boy standing by the door already hard and ready to pounce.

Louis wrapped a hand around himself and began stroking himself but quickly stopped not wanting to come yet and stretched himself a little bit more as he turned around on his hands and knees. He yelped and quickly turned his head around when he felt big warm hands grabbing his hips coming face to face with dark green eyes, Harry's. He wanted to say something but warm lips interrupted him and as best as he could he kissed back even though he had never been kissed before enjoying that feeling and the feeling of warm hands touching him everywhere they could. He was flipped on his back and watched as he took his shirt off then fumbled with his sweatpants not even bothering to pull them off all the way but only lowered them enough to let his erection out as Louis' eyes widened at his size wondering if it was possible for it to fit in at all.

"Ready?" Harry spoke with a deep slow voice going straight to Louis' cock.

"Y- yeah." Louis stuttered and squeaked when Harry flipped him back on his knees and hands using only one arm.

He waited with anticipation hearing him moving around until he felt him at his entrance pushing in inch by inch as he opened his mouth to say something but not a single noise would come out feeling a burning sensation that soon faded. His eyes rolled back in pleasure feeling him stretching him open until he was buried deep inside of him feeling Harry flushed against him. Harry moaned as he pulled out then pushed back in feeling overwhelmed by Louis' tight heat around him, he shifted Louis' legs a little to make it easier to go in deeper then began thrusting in and out keeping a steady pace.

Louis buried his face on the pillow lifting his bum higher to make it easier for Harry as he kept pushing in and out of him making him bounce back and forth until Harry wrapped his arm around his waist keeping him from moving as he rolled his hips around making Louis moan loudly when he hit a certain spot inside of him. Louis began to fuck himself on Harry's dick wanting to feel it again as he grabbed fist fulls of the white sheet underneath him closing his eyes when he felt Harry's lips kissing the back of his neck followed by teeth nipping on the skin making it sting a little before he felt cool air as Harry tried to sooth it.

Harry pulled out and grabbed a pillow stuffing it under Louis to keep his hips up then removed it again throwing it to the side and lifted Louis up as if he weighed nothing. He turned him around setting his legs on either side of him and pulled him back down letting him sink on his cock penetrating deeper than before as he rolled his hips around. He grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up until only the tip was in then moved him back down repeating the process until Louis got the message and got on his knees fucking himself in and out burying his face on Harry's neck running his hands through his sweaty curls, both of them saying nothing.

Harry's hands roamed throughout Louis' back all the way down hearing the tiny boy gasp when he grabbed his bum squeezing it, just touching it helping Louis move up and down. He shifted his hips hitting Louis' spot dead on with every thrust he made feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer but held it in wanting the blue eyed beauty to come first knowing he was close as his erection rubbed in between their stomachs, Louis felt himself getting closer and closer until he came moaning loudly mingling with Harry's own. Harry pulled out and slammed back in feeling Louis clench around him as he rode out his orgasm driving him over the edge thrusting in faster as he came deep inside of Louis slowing down as he came down from his high. Harry slowly pulled a pillow behind Louis' lower back and pushed themselves back onto his back with the pillow propping him up hovering over him and slowly pulled out making sure his cum stayed inside of him then lay down next to him trying to catch his breath.

"A- are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Harry awkwardly asked turning his head to the side to look at a sleepy Louis.

"I'm okay." Louis mumbled with his eyes closed too tired to open them.

Harry slowly got up pulling his sweatpants up to get a wet towel then came back and carefully wiped Louis' cum off of him being extra gentle around his abdomen, he just wished and prayed that that was the one and had been enough to impregnate him but that didn't mean they would be able to stop having sex. They had until the week was over then he would be able to go back to Cheshire, to his normal life but with the knowledge that Louis would be carrying his child and he would become the father of the very first baby born in twenty years.

He observed him as he slept taking in his feathery chestnut hair, his thick and long eyelashes fanning his cheekbones, his cute button nose and red lips from kissing him too roughly. He took in his curves and his thick thighs he would love to mark and mark him as his own even though he was pretty sure they would never let him see him again after he impregnated him. He grabbed the covers from the floor and covered him up and left the room taking a blanket with him to take a nap on the couch planning to have sex with Louis again and only if he wanted because as much as he was told to not ask and just take him whenever he wanted he would never do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Just wanted to thank you guys for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot to me and I hope that you're liking it so far. This is a short story that was supposed to be a one shot but decided to do it chaptered so things will move a little bit fast. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Louis woke up a few hours later sweating and kicking the covers off of him reaching for Harry and his eyes snapped open when all he felt was an empty and cold space next to him, he quickly got up and dressed up in the clothes he had been wearing and left the room noticing him asleep on the couch. He hadn't gotten a good look at him earlier when he had been nearly begging for him but now that he did he knew they had picked the right person. Not wanting to get caught he moved away from him and walked to the small kitchen wincing when he sat down on a chair and looked around trying to figure out what to eat that consisted of just cooking it in the microwave. He shook his head realizing that they wanted him to have a baby and take care of it when he couldn't even cook to save his own life.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked startling Louis whose back was to him.

"Y- yeah, kinda." Louis answered looking down at his lap fiddling with his fingers and blushing a bit.

"So....what do you want to eat? I can cook almost anything." Harry said awkwardly standing by the door.

"You don't have to cook for me." Louis blushed a deeper red wishing for the floor to swallow him whole because he was making a fool of himself.

"I want to....I was told you're supposed to eat full meals so, are eggs and toast okay?" Harry asked taking the bread and eggs out along with the kettle to make tea.

"S- sure..." Louis mumbled.

Louis observed Harry as he moved around the kitchen and watched his back muscles flexing every time he moved until he set a plate of warm food in front of him and sat down in front of him with his own plate and two cups of tea in between them. They ate in silence until they were done and Louis helped him clean the kitchen then awkwardly sat down in the living room watching a shit show not really paying attention until Louis had enough of the tension between them and decided to at least try and start a conversation.

"So...where are you from?" Louis asked trying to identify his accent.

"Cheshire. You?" Harry answered looking at Louis smiling a little. Displaying his dimple that only left Louis a little too stunned.

"Ooh...that's why you sound very posh then. I'm from Doncaster." Louis smiled quickly recovering not wanting to look like a fool.

"I do not sound posh at all...and I think I should properly introduce myself. I'm Harry....Styles." He said extending his arm to shake hands with Louis.

"Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you." Louis blushed.

"Sorry about earlier, they injected me with something and then I saw you and couldn't control myself." Harry apologized blushing a deep red.

"It's okay, I mean, it had to happen anyways. Did you agree to do this or did they forced you? What did you had to do for them to pick you?" Louis asked nervously waiting for the answer and watched as Harry's tiny smile faded away.

"I...no, they didn't forced me at all. They were just waiting for you to turn twenty and then men younger than twenty five were called in for testing. It's basically a physical and mental test along with 'male reproductive cell' count and checking family history for any diseases. Guess they didn't find any on mine." Harry explained as Louis listened carefully.

"Did they tell you anything about what will happen to you after I get pregnant?" He shyly asked.

"Just that I was free to go back to my normal life and that if you ever decided- well...if they ever decided about you getting pregnant again then I would be called back in." Harry explained.

"What if it doesn't work?" Louis asked.

"I don't know but let's hope it does. Just...you know. Let me know when you want to try again." Harry said blushing harder than ever.

"Okay...I'm gonna go take a shower. We should- we should try it there." Louis mumbled avoiding Harry's gaze hoping for him to get the hint then quickly got up to gather a towel noticing Harry walking behind him.

As soon as Louis got in the shower he felt warm arms wrapping around his waist and Harry's naked chest against his back kissing his shoulders as he felt him getting hard already and wondered if it was because of him or the drug they had injected him with. Harry stood behind him and moved Louis' legs apart with his foot as the warm water cascaded over them making everything hotter when Louis began to get hard again and Harry hadn't even touched him yet.

He felt Harry trailing kisses all the way down until he got to his lower back stopping and just as Louis was about to say something he felt him spreading his cheeks open with both of his hands then his warm tongue licking around his entrance before he plunged it inside of him earning loud moans from Louis. He felt himself losing his balance from the pleasure but Harry quickly caught him and got up flipping Louis around chest to chest kissing him as he rubbed himself on Louis' thigh then pulled away to look at him as he lifted him up and Louis quickly wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Ready?" Harry asked coating his erection with the lube he had managed to grab as he avoided the water then slowly pushed himself inside of Louis as soon as he nodded while the blue eyed boy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and lightly nibbled on the skin.

Harry pulled out then pushed back in at a slow pace until Louis began meeting his thrusts as fast as he could wanting to feel Harry deep inside of him then moaned as his lips collided with Harry's then he kissed Louis from his mouth to his jaw and neck. Louis whined when Harry stopped thrusting into him then gasped when he pushed him against the wall thrusting harder than ever as he tried to hold on to something, anything but his hands kept slipping on the wet tiles and Harry was the only thing holding him up.

"I'm gonna, I'm go- oh God." Louis moaned curling his toes and shaking feeling a wave of pleasure spread from his lower stomach to his thighs clenching around Harry.

"F- fuck..." Harry sped up his thrusts then slowed them down as he kept cumming inside of Louis until he completely stopped trying not to drop him breathing hard against his neck.

They stayed there for a while until Harry slowly pulled out and carefully set Louis down holding onto him to keep him from falling down then grabbed the shampoo pouring some in his hand and began washing Louis' hair who leaned against him and sighed in content relaxing at the feeling of Harry's fingers running through his hair. Once they were done showering Harry wrapped a blue fluffy towel around Louis then one around himself walking them back to the or their bedroom changing into clean clothes. Louis had just put in a pair of sweatpants and took a step when he felt something warm and sticky come out of his hole.

"I'm leaking...It's- it's supposed to stay inside." Louis told Harry as he quickly took his pants off seeing Harry's cum dribbling down the back of his thigh.

"That's alright, you didn't leaked earlier plus we can try again." Harry smiled hurrying over to wipe it off with a tissue so Louis didn't had to.

"I was told to not let it come out again." Louis sighed.

"They don't have to know...c'mon, let's go watch a movie." Harry smiled giving Louis his pants back then grabbed his hand guiding him to the couch where he made him sit down as he put a random movie in the DVD player.

Louis sat down next to Harry and feeling a strong urge, he cuddled up next to him while the older boy gladly opened his arms and wrapped them around him. They spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch watching movies while eating random foods that Harry had prepared until it was time for bed and Harry deciding that Louis had had enough for the day decided to just go to bed next to the younger boy who he was already very fond of after spending time together.

He got under the covers next to Louis and after thinking about how they had told him to not get attached and to avoid intimate touches other than sex he decided to ignore them and wrapped his arms around Louis bringing him close to his chest with his back pressed against it giving him a small kiss on the back of his neck that had Louis sighing in content. They didn't know why but to them it felt natural, they would be having a baby together after all.

The next morning Louis woke up wrapped inside warm comfortable arms then felt Harry's chest rising and falling against his back and something else. He could feel Harry's erection against his entrance and quietly moaned at the thought of having Harry inside of him again, he slowly pried his arms off of him and moved to reach for the lube that was on the nightstand by the bed then shook Harry to wake him up.

He woke up still feeling a bit groggy until he felt Louis running his hands through his stomach and chest from under his shirt then without asking or complaining let him lower his pajama bottoms so he could do as he wished. He gasped when he felt Louis' small warm hand lathering him with lube then a few seconds later felt his tight heat completely enveloping him making him buck his hips up searching for the much desired friction he knew he would feel if he only moved them.

"J- just keep moving." Harry mumbled holding onto Louis' hips as he moved in figure eight motions setting a rhythm.

Harry opened his eyes to see Louis biting on his bottom lip with his eyes closed moving up and down until his movements started getting sloppy then almost stopped. He switched Louis around onto his back pulling his legs over his shoulders and began pushing in and out of him as Louis held onto the bedsheets trying to keep quiet then reached down stroking himself gasping when Harry pushed his hand away to do it himself as fast as he was moving until he came chanting Harry's name as he thrusted in one more time before cumming deep inside of Louis.

He waited a few seconds then pulled out making sure he wasn't leaking again wanting him to get pregnant fast so he could go home frowning when he realized he didn't wanted to go home anymore because he would miss the tiny boy when the time came and he was allowed to go back home. Plus what kind of person would he be leaving his child and the father of it behind when he was sure they would want to be with him and him with them. He began thinking about and wanting to stay with Louis during his pregnancy because as much as he was only a donor he wanted to be there for them, he wanted to watch Louis' belly grow everyday full of their baby and he wanted to be there for the birth to protect both of them even if he had to fight and kill to do so.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis mumbled running his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair.

"Would- if you get pregnant soon would you mind me sticking around? I'm supposed to go back home but if you want me to I'll stay here with both of you." Harry asked closing his eyes waiting for an answer.

"You would do that?" Louis asked.

"Yeah...I don't want leave you." Harry confessed.

"Then no, I don't mind at all. Let's just hope they let you stay." Louis sighed knowing it will be hard to convince them.

"They have to or...or I'm gonna steal you and take you away," Harry said dead serious making Louis laugh thinking of it as him joking, "I'm serious Louis." Harry mumbled just as Louis stopped laughing.

"You're hiding something." Louis stated.

"I'm not, I just don't want to be away from both of you. If you do get pregnant that's our baby and it belongs to us not them. C'mon, let's go eat breakfast." Harry got up putting an end to that conversation.

After Harry was done making breakfast they ate in silence each thinking about what the future might bring and after they were done eating they headed outside to the backyard sitting under a tree to protect them from the sun. They laid down side to side on top of a blanket watching the clouds trying to figure out their shape laughing at the silly things they would come up with.

While Louis was busy trying to decide the shape of one Harry allowed himself to look at him mesmerized by the way Louis' eyelashes would flutter and would lightly touch his sharp cheekbones every time he blinked, the way his thin and beautiful lips would curl up into a smile for no reason other that he was happy and if Louis was happy then Harry was happy. He was too caught up admiring him he didn't noticed Louis turning his head to look at him so he could tell him the shape of the cloud until Louis waved his hand in front of his face trying to catch his attention.

"Harry? Harry!" Louis nearly shouted snapping Harry out of his thoughts making him blink and look around.

"Huh, what?" Harry looked around and Louis giggled making Harry's chest flutter.

"I said that one looks like a snow man." Louis pointed to a rather large cloud right above them.

"It does look like one Lou. Alright my...I think we should go back inside." Harry said noticing the guards and the director observing them from afar giving them a look that clearly meant they wanted both boys to remember they were there to procreate, not socialize and become friends...or something more.

"What, why? It's not even noon yet." Louis pouted getting up when Harry did.

"They're watching us and it's making me uncomfortable, we can do something else inside." Harry smiled a little then grabbed Louis' hand pulling him inside.

"They were watching us?" Louis asked sounding so innocent it only made Harry want to protect him from the world including himself.

"Bloody idiots want to treat us like sex machines and breed us like animals." Harry muttered under his breath peeking out the window.

"Well that's what I was raised for Harry. All my life that's what I've been told, my only job is to procreate and that's it, you- you were my first...even my first kiss." Louis looked down when Harry turned to look at him.

"I know I was your first when it comes to sex but...you've never kissed anyone else before?" Harry asked genuinely surprised.

"No...never, my parents always used to tell me I needed to save it for the father of my children no matter what." Louis shrugged.

"Come here..." Harry mumbled knowing that what he was about to do was against the rules but Louis deserved so much better than a messy first kiss when he had been too busy trying to get inside him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis asked walking up to Harry just as he cupped his cheek with his left hand.

"You deserve a special first kiss, not a messy one. You deserve so much better Lou." Harry mumbled against Louis' lips.

Harry moved his head forward a few centimeters capturing Louis' soft warm lips with his own keeping it slow and sweet feeling Louis running his fingers through his hair making him shiver in content. He wrapped an arm around his waist and the other one around his shoulders bringing the blue eyed boy closer to him then pulled back smiling seeing Louis keeping his eyes closed smiling as Harry felt something warm slowly spreading throughout his body causing him to hug Louis tight breathing in his sweet scent.

"Do you want play a board game or eat something?" Harry asked pulling back but keeping his arms around Louis' waist.

"I just ate an hour ago Harry, I want to play monopoly. " Louis giggled pulling away from him to get the game and if Harry fell a little for him then no one had to know.

They played for two hours straight laughing and trying to cheat with Harry going bankrupt and finally Louis winning, he watched as Louis packed the game with a proud smile then pecking his lips he got up to prepare lunch cursing when he saw that the guards were still walking around too close to the bloody cottage. Choosing to ignore them he started with boiling the pasta for the spaghetti while Louis watched him wanting to learn how to cook knowing that he had to if he wanted to raise his baby hoping to do it together with Harry.

He admired Harry's curly hair hoping for their baby to have it as well, basically have all of Harry but most important of all, hoping for him or her to be healthy and welcomed into the world where he and Harry would be there to protect it from the crazy people knowing it would be the very first baby in twenty years. He smiled when Harry looked his way smiling finding out that even if he had only known for two days he was already very fond of him appreciating when he cooked for him, made him laugh and was gentle with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked startling Louis.

"When the baby's born what are we gonna do? Am I gonna go back to Doncaster and you to Cheshire? Who's gonna keep the baby?" Louis asked afraid of the answer.

Harry fiddled with his fingers thinking about it, he had to go back to Cheshire to his mother and sister but didn't wanted and couldn't leave Louis and their baby behind. He wasn't sure if Louis would be willing to leave his family and go back with him knowing he wouldn't and could never leave Gemma and his mum behind.

"You both are going back with me, after it's born we're getting out of here and going back to Cheshire...unless...unless you're not willing to leave your family. If you don't want to leave them then I guess I could visit both of you." Harry chewed on his bottom lip.

"Can I think about it?" Louis looked up at Harry sighing in relief when Harry smiled and nodded.

After they were done eating they cuddled on the couch watching _Finding Nemo_ but halfway through the movie Louis ended up bent over with half his body on top of the coffee table and his bum sticking up into the air slightly being pushed back and forth as Harry pounded into him both of them moaning loudly not caring if the guards heard, they were only doing what they were supposed to be doing after all.

Minutes later Harry came shouting Louis' name followed by Louis who shot his load all over the table feeling Harry's sweaty body on top flushed against his own trying to steady his breathing. Harry pulled out and picked Louis up carrying him over to their bed where they fell asleep waking up just in time for dinner deciding they had had enough sex for the day and they needed a break.

The break turned into a full two days where all they did was get to know each other feeling content with just talking and cuddling at night ignoring the part in their heads that kept telling them not to start developing any kind of feelings for each other but it was too late when they found themselves falling for each other yet they were a little shy choosing to keep it to themselves.

On the fifth day all they did was fuck like rabbits until Louis was too sore to even move on his own making Harry feel guilty as he apologized to Louis over and over for being too rough with him while Louis kept reassuring him that he was fine and to not worry. That night Harry made dinner and brought it to their bedroom so Louis could eat in their bed without moving too much making Louis feel special and cared for by Harry in a way that no one had before.

"When do you think we'll see each other again?" Louis mumbled against Harry's chest.

"I don't know love but I promise I'm gonna do whatever I can to come see you again." Harry kissed Louis' forehead while rubbing his naked back letting his hand trail down to the curve of his lower back leaving it there.

It was their last day together and Harry was due to leave and go back to Cheshire the following morning but had decided to stay with Zayn in London not wanting to leave Louis behind and because he wanted to find out through Niall if Louis had gotten pregnant or not. That night they cuddled sharing small kisses without really thinking what they were doing feeling like it was a natural thing for them to do now than it had been a week ago, they fell asleep in each other's arms not wanting morning to come at all.

The next day Louis woke up feeling slightly disoriented but quickly recovered feeling Harry's body underneath him snuggling closer to him wanting to stay in bed a little longer but his wish was completely ruined when a knock in their front door interrupted them. He watched in silence as Harry got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and after kissing him walked out of their room to open the door leaving Louis still feeling Harry's lips on his forehead and lips as he smiled while his fingers hovered over his lips.

"It's time..." Harry mumbled coming back into the room with an apologetic Niall following after him.

"N- now...but it's too soon. Niall...can we at least have some time alone to say goodbye?" Louis asked trying not to cry holding the sheets around his body.

"Take your time Lou. " Niall smiled then left the room and as soon as he was gone Louis jumped out of bed into Harry's arms.

"I don't want you to go...please don't go." Louis pleaded holding onto Harry with all his might.

"I have to but I'm gonna stay here in London, I'm not going anywhere love. As soon as Niall tells me you're pregnant they're gonna have to let me come back and stay here with you and the baby." Harry rubbed circles on Louis' lower back trying to comfort him.

"What if they don't let you, what if I never see you again?" Louis desperately asked.

"They're gonna have to or I'll take you away with me and we'll go somewhere where they will never find us." Harry spoke so sure of himself like he had never been before.

"You promise?" Louis timidly asked looking at Harry with teary eyes.

"I promise. I'm gonna miss you so much." Harry kissed his forehead.

"Me too." Louis nodded letting go of Harry.

Harry left after hugging Louis again leaving him alone as he tried to not cry anymore and be strong knowing Harry had promised he would come back to get him or them if he was pregnant. He was taken back to his old room by Niall who told him he was free to do anything he wanted except go out alone and that if he wanted to take a walk in the garden he had to let Liam or himself know since they couldn't take any risks what with pedophiles wanting to get their hands on him just to be the father of the baby knowing it would bring money and fame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter and thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos. It means a lot to me. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The first night without Harry was spent tossing and turning around unable to sleep missing his warmth and arms around him and the feeling of being safe and cared for like no one, not even his own parents had done before. The week was spent with Niall sneaking in letters from Harry that Louis would read so many times then he would write back to him giving it to Niall to take back to Harry whenever his shift was over for the day. He began to walk around the garden always accompanied by Niall who kept him from going crazy because of how lonely he felt.

"You miss him don't you?" Niall asked one afternoon as they walked through the garden then sat down on a bench under a wide tree.

"Yeah...how's he doing?" Louis asked wrapping his arms around himself hoping for a new life to be growing inside of him.

"He got a job at a bakery and he's just waiting for me to tell him if you're pregnant or not. He misses you too, although...you shouldn't have gotten attached to him or him to you at all." Niall sighed worried out of his mind.

"I know...but you can't blame me or him. What happens if I'm not pregnant?" Louis asked afraid of the answer.

"Based on what Liam told me you should be pregnant by now and if you aren't I guess they're gonna have you both try again." Niall explained.

Three weeks later everyone was shocked to find out Louis wasn't pregnant getting worried because it had to be impossible knowing he had been ovulating during that week and Harry was the best partner they could find. Louis was happy to find out Harry was coming back not caring if he hadn't gotten pregnant ignoring how serious it actually was and how dangerous it was for Harry to not be able to impregnate him.

*****************

That same afternoon Niall walked into Zayn's apartment knowing his boyfriend was still at work but Harry had had the day off. As soon as Harry saw him he quickly got up asking about Louis.

"How's Louis? Did you see him? Is he pregnant?" Harry desperately asked.

"He's doing fine and...no, it failed and he's not pregnant." 

"What do you mean he's not pregnant, he's supposed to be by now." Harry asked not believing what he was hearing.

"All tests came back negative and they need you again." Niall explained.

"I'll pack my bag." Harry sighed trying to hide how excited to see Louis he really was.

The next day Louis sat in his room waiting for Harry after getting told they would have to stay there, he was excited since he hadn't seen Harry in almost four weeks and he was anxious to hear his voice again. He quickly straightened himself up when he heard footsteps getting closer and closer then a small knock on his door before it was opened revealing the green eyed boy Louis had missed so much and without thinking jumped into his arms surprising him a bit as he stumbled backwards trying to catch the smaller boy. Harry slowly pulled back observing Louis while he blushed under his gaze looking down at the floor.

"I missed you Lou." Harry mumbled against his neck after he had pulled him into his arms again feeling Louis' own ones wrapping around his torso in a tight hold trying to control himself after he had been injected.

"I missed you more, I thought I would never see you again. They- they told me I'm not pregnant...I'm sorry." Louis tightened his hold feeling Harry's erection against him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we're gonna try again but right now I just want you to tell me what have you been up to these days." Harry smiled picking him up walking to the bed with him.

"But you..." Louis tried to speak only to be stopped by Harry when he put his fingers over Louis' lips.

"Doesn't matter, I want you to tell me about you." He smiled then kissed his forehead.

And so did Louis told him all about the books he had to read (but ended up not reading) about pregnancy, childbirth and how to take care of a baby since that's all they wanted him to learn and how his letters were the only things he was always looking forward to read because they made him happy just like he did making Harry's chest flutter with adoration towards him. A few hours later Harry had Louis sleeping soundly on his chest and his arms wrapped around him after they had made love once again - something they weren't ready to admit to each other yet but it had surely meant more to them than just sex in order to procreate.

They spent the rest of the week together either trying or talking about their childhood, their dreams and what gender they wanted their baby to be. Harry insisted on a girl while Louis was set on a boy with curly hair, dimples and a precious smile making Harry smile. There were moments where Harry would be taken away by Liam for a maximum of thirty minutes then comeback extremely aroused and ready to pounce pinning Louis against the mattress fucking the life out of him and after the effect would wear off Harry would apologize to Louis then cuddle him all day long peppering his face with kisses avoiding having sex when he knew Louis couldn't even walk. Of course Louis would always say he had nothing to apologize for only to end up uttering the words 'I forgive you' when Harry would beg feeling like a monster and hating whoever gave the orders with all his being for doing that to both of them when Louis only deserved the best.

~*~

**3 weeks later**

"What do you mean he's not pregnant!? He should be by now, that boy Harry was the best of thousands of them." A tall bald man shouted making both Liam and Niall flinch.

"We don't know sir...both of them are extremely fertile and by the amount of times they've tried the boy should be pregnant by now. Maybe we should just let nature take its course and let Styles impregnate him on his own without too much medication." Liam suggested watching as the director or the head of the medical team, Dr. Sanders, narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"I'm the one who gives orders and you're the one who follows them, Styles was a waste of time and money." He turned to look at a nervous Niall. "Get in contact with the next donor and get rid of Styles...tell him his services are no longer needed."

"No...not him, not him. Liam..." Niall whimpered as soon as Dr. Sanders had left.

"I'm really sorry Niall but you know what happens if we don't follow orders." Liam said giving him an apologetic look trying to hide the fear behind his eyes.

"I'll let him know and- and you can let Harry know." Niall gulped trying not to cry. "He's with Louis in the flower garden, he came to visit him."

"I'm sorry Niall." Liam mumbled.

"Me too." Niall's voice trembled a little as he grabbed his phone to call him.

*****************

Liam gulped as he made his way to where Harry was sitting on a bench with Louis on his lap tickling him watching the way Louis squirmed in his arms laughing trying to make him stop and the way Harry looked at him. He had seen his father give the same look to his mother making him feel horrible for having to be the one to destroy the small little world they had created where it was only the two of them.

"Harry I need to talk to you...Louis, Niall is waiting for you in your bedroom. He needs to talk to you." Liam said watching how Louis hugged and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before running to his bedroom.

"What did you want to talk about? Is my Lou pregnant?" Harry asked wearing the biggest smile making Liam hate himself and Sanders for making him ruin everything.

"No Harry...it didn't worked, Louis is not pregnant." Liam informed him.

"Are they gonna make us try again? Liam..." Harry trailed off seeing the sorry look Liam was giving him.

"Sanders wanted me to tell you you're no longer needed. Harry I'm really sorry but he's replacing you, you couldn't impregnate Louis and he needs someone that will." Liam explained taking a seat next to Harry.

"Zayn. He's replacing me with Zayn isn't he?" Harry desperately asked trying to fight the tears failing to do so when Liam nodded.

"I'm sorry Ha- "

"Can I see him one more time? Please Liam...I just need to see him one more time." Harry begged feeling like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders when Liam nodded.

Harry paced back and forth as he waited for his blue eyed angel to get there not wanting that to be the last time he would ever see him. He had been waiting for the last ten minutes in a room he had never been in before but knew was used for the same purposes when he noticed bottles of lube on the nightstand. He looked at the door when it opened revealing a crying Louis who ran to him wrapping his arms around him as he sobbed while Harry tried to calm him down rubbing his back and Louis tightened his grip around him sobbing against his chest.

"I don't want y- you to go. T- Take me with you, please..." Louis cried holding him tighter when he felt his hands rubbing his back.

"Ssh...please dont cry Lou, I promise you I'll find a way to get you out of here and take you with me." Harry murmured against the side of his head.

"Take me with you, I- I don't want to stay here. I'll go with you wherever you go." Louis sobbed.

"I will but you have to be patient...you have to wait for me, you have to wait until I find a way to do it." Harry murmured.

"I love you...I love you Harry, please don't leave me here." Louis finally confessed wishing for Harry to feel the same when he felt him stiffening.

"I love you too Lou, and I promise I'll come back for you." Harry quickly promised kissing the top of Louis' head.

"Make love to me...please." Louis whispered.

Harry found himself quickly nodding and gently laid Louis down on the bed hovering over him kissing him with all he had knowing they didn't had much time left. He watched Louis taking his clothes off while he did the same then grabbed a bottle of lube spreading it around his fingers inserting one inside Louis as he let out a tiny moan. Soon enough Louis was fully stretched out never breaking eye contact with Harry as he penetrated him then wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer to him.

They kissed as Harry thrusted into him slowly at first but then sped up his movements when Louis urged him to do so. Louis had made sure to lock the door so they wouldn't be interrupted knowing they could at any moment.

"I love you Louis, I love you." Harry panted against his lips smiling when Louis nodded and told him he loved him too.

Harry thrusted a few more times until he was cumming deep inside of Louis as the blue eyed boy moaned feeling the hot liquid filling him up releasing his load when Harry hit his prostate. They stayed locked together for a moment, just kissing and murmuring I love you's until Harry pulled out and walked to the bathroom coming back with a wet flannel to clean Louis up. They dressed up again then waited for Liam to get them wrapped in each others arms promising to see each other soon.

When Harry left it was all tears from both of them and when Liam had to hold Louis back to keep him from going after him he knew what he had to do. The next month was spent with Louis sometimes not eating or refusing company and two months after Harry had left he had given up on waiting for him hating himself for being a fool and for believing Harry would go back to get him out of there. He was still in bed when he heard a knock on the door then saw Liam walking in without Niall.

"It's time Louis." Liam mumbled reaching to touch his leg sighing when Louis pulled it away.

"Where's Niall?" Louis asked wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded.

"He's- he's getting Zayn ready." Liam replied looking away when he saw him finally letting the tears fall.

"He p- promised me Liam...and he lied." Louis hicupped burrowing deeper into the covers.

"Its not as easy as you think...he can't just walk in here without a care in the world and take you with him. He's not allowed near you and if the guards see him they'll shoot and kill him on the spot without hesitation." Liam explained.

"I don't want to have sex with Zayn...N- Niall hates me now." Louis sniffled.

"I'm sorry Lou, I really am but if we don't do as they say we could all get killed. Harry could get killed." Liam said watching Louis sitting up.

That seemed to do the trick because seconds later Louis was up and ready for Liam to take him to Zayn feeling disgusting for what he was being forced to do with Niall's boyfriend who had been the only person there as well as Liam and Harry to treat him like a friend and human being instead of a scientific experiment. Liam led him into a brand new room leaving him alone where he quickly huddled up in the corner of the dark room looking at the door wishing he could run away and make his own choices. He held his breath when the door creaked open and a tall slim figure slowly walked in closing the door after himself. Louis furrowed his brows in confusion wondering why he wasn't like Harry had been the first time but again, this time he didn't even bothered prepping himself and Liam never bothered checking if he was ovulating.

He wanted to disappear, to have the wall swallow him whole so he didn't have to be there. He closed his eyes shut when the sudden light blinded him and when he opened them again he was standing in front of him. Niall had not done him any justice when he had described to him what he looked like. Hair black as night and honey brown eyes but that didn't mattered when all he wanted was to escape, he watched with curiosity when all he did was stand and stare at him in a calculating manner.

"Pack your bags, he's waiting for you." Zayn said throwing a duffel bag at him that he hadn't noticed he was holding.

"What? What are you talking about?" Louis questioned burrowing deeper into the wall seeing no escape when Zayn took a step closer and grabbed him by the arm while Louis struggled dragging his feet on the ground.

"Do you want to go with Harry or not?" Zayn asked letting go when Louis stopped struggling and nodded.

"Where is he? What about the others, why are you helping us?" Louis fired question after question watching Zayn picking up the bag packing his clothes that someone had neatly placed in the dresser.

"Harry's my friend, and like him, I don't agree with what they're doing, I'm not gonna let them ruin my relationship with Niall. They can't force me like they forced Harry." Zayn said missing the way Louis' eyes watered.

"T- They forced h- him? He told me he was here because he wanted to...that n- no one had f- forced him." Louis stuttered trying not to cry, if Harry had been forced then did that meant Harry had lied to him about being in love with him and all the times he had hugged and kissed him.

"Not all of us agree with what they're doing, they threatened to kill our families." Zayn explained feeling bad for Louis still packing his clothes. "C'mon, we have to hurry up."

"I'm not going anywhere. If they forced him then why would I go with him...I'll just be a burden to him." Louis said wiping away his tears.

"He's in love with you, you're all he talks about and he wants you with him." Zayn said grabbing Louis' hand.

"You're lying, everyone lies...that's all they seem to do and I don't trust anyone anymore." Louis finally let out a loud sob.

"If he didn't love you he wouldn't be risking his life by taking you with him. He spent these last two months working his ass off to have enough money for the both of you and he racked his brain planning all of this so don't you dare tell me you're not leaving with him. I'm not gonna let you break his heart just like that." Zayn snapped towering over Louis.

"H- He planned all of this?" Louis asked.

"Yeah and so did Liam, Niall and I helped. We need to leave now or Harry will get caught if we don't, he's waiting for you." Zayn smiled a little, the smile widening when Louis nodded helping him pack a few more things and followed him to the door.

Zayn led Louis through a series of corridors he had never seen before using Liam's access card to get through security. As soon as they were outside he avoided lit up areas like the plague and hid from view watching Niall knocking out one of the guards feeling proud of his boyfriend. He tightened his grip on Louis' hand making him run all the way to a ten feet wall where he let go and started moving a few bushes making Louis wonder why he was doing that. The answer was revealed when he saw a hole underneath the wall.

"Liam, Niall and I worked on it for a long time. He's waiting on the other side and please be safe. Tell him my parents are waiting for both of you." Zayn smiled and gently pushed Louis forward.

"Would all of you be okay? I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Louis said worrying about them.

"We'll be fine...now go, he's waiting for you." Zayn assured him making a soft surprised sound when Louis hugged him thanking him for helping them.

Louis was relieved when he easily fit in through the hole and once he was on the other side he grabbed his bag almost screaming when someone hugged him from behind unable to see who it was in the darkness. He relaxed when he recognized Harry's scent then turned around hugging him tight trying to inhale his scent feeling safe in his arms feeling his lips connecting with Harry's in a desperate and messy kiss having missed each other.

Harry pulled back kissing his forehead one more time and without saying anything grabbed his bag with one hand and Louis' hand with the other then took off running away from there pulling Louis with him. Louis was relieved when Harry threw his bag inside the backseat of his car a few blocks away telling him to get in doing so without protesting and soon the gigantic building got smaller and smaller while Louis' breath steadied feeling happy that he had finally gotten away from there and with Harry.

"I missed you Lou." Harry said grabbing Louis' hand squeezing it a bit for comfort.

"I missed you too...I- I thought you had forgotten about me when you never came back." Louis confessed ashamed of himself for ever thinking Harry would leave him behind.

"Never Lou! I was waiting for the right time, Liam and Niall told me Sanders figured out I would try and get you out of there when I almost beat him up. What matters is that you're here with me now and I'll take you somewhere where they would never find us." Harry said as he drove out of London heading to Bradford where Zayn's parents had promised to hide them for as long as they could.

"You almost beat him up?" Louis asked not believing what he was hearing.

"He's a piece of shit, he threatened to kill my family...and you. I couldn't let him get away with it." Harry tightened his grip on Louis' hand.

"Your friend Zayn told me to tell you his parents are waiting for you. Harry, where are we going?" Louis asked watching the buildings getting smaller and smaller until there was nothing but a road and deserted fields.

"His family and my family have known each other for a while now, my mum went to college with Zayn's mum and she and her husband promised to hide us until we find a safe place or until we find a way to get out of the country." Harry explained.

"What about your family? Won't they be in trouble because of me...I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me." Louis mumbled as his eyes filled with tears.

"I haven't talked to my family in a month but they understand, they don't know I was planning to run away with you so if they were to be interrogated then there would be nothing for them to say because they don't know anything." Harry explained.

"Can I sleep? I'm tired." Louis wiped away the wetness around his eyes getting comfortable.

"I'll wake you up when we get there. I love you." Harry let go of his hand focusing back on the road.

"I love you too." Louis mumbled before falling asleep.

After dreaming of Sanders doing horrible things to Harry to punish him then him taking their baby away whose face he couldn't see at all but could hear it's cries, he woke up with a start when he felt arms under his back and the back of his knees. He looked around rather confused seeing rows of brick houses that in the dark only looked creepy giving him the uneasy feeling that someone could be watching them.

"Where are we? Harry..." Louis mumbled still half asleep looking everywhere with a frightened expression.

"Ssh, we're in Bradford. Zayn's parents live in Bradford and they're waiting for us at the door, go back to sleep love." Harry quickly explained kissing his forehead.

Instead of doing like Harry had told him Louis stayed awake squirming around until Harry set him down on his feet just in time to see an older man, a woman and a younger girl standing by the door and as soon as they were inside they closed and locked the door. Louis knew the older man was Zayn's father since Zayn closely resembled him then looked at the women assuming they were his mother and sister feeling horrible for bringing them into the mess he and Harry were in.

"Sweetheart I was worried about you, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." The woman wrapped her arms around Harry rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, I was forced to take another route...police were checking everybody." Harry explained as he returned the hug.

"What matters is that you're both here safe and sound." She smiled pulling away from Harry.

"This is Louis. Louis this is Trisha, Zayn's mother, and Yaser is his father. That's Waliyah, Zayn's younger sister." Harry introduced them as they stared at Louis with warm genuine smiles.

"It's so nice to meet you...thank you for letting us stay here, I promise we won't give you any trouble." Louis shook their hands gasping in surprise when Trisha pulled him into a hug.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her closing his eyes, wanting to cry because she barely knew him yet there she was hugging him in a way his own mother never hugged him. She rubbed his back in a comforting way making him relax a bit then pulled away kissing his forehead smiling as she did so.

"You'll be safe here, both of you." Trisha said.

"You're not giving us any trouble, we want to help you." Yaser gave him a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Zayn's younger sister. I promise we're not gonna let those idiots find you here." Waliyah smiled hugging both Louis and Harry at the same time.

"Waliyah give the boys some space." Yaser said watching with a smile as she quickly pulled away apologizing.

"You must be tired from the long drive and...gosh, it's already four in the morning. Zayn's bedroom is ready, there's a bathroom there and I'm glad we can help you in any way we can. Now go to sleep so you can be well rested for tomorrow." Trisha ushered them further inside the house letting Yaser turn off all the lights.

"Thank you again for helping us. Goodnight." Harry smiled putting his hand on Louis' lower back guiding him towards one of the bedrooms.

The bedroom was medium sized with a queen sized bed in the middle and two nightstands on the sides, a dresser with a tv on top of it in front of the bed and an empty closet on the opposite side of the door. Harry set the bags next to the closet after closing the bedroom door and as soon as they were alone Louis crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist hiding his face on his chest.

"I really missed you." Louis mumbled against his chest smiling when Harry hugged him and walked towards the bed laying down with him still attached to him.

"Me too and what matters is that we're here now, we're together and I promise you I'm not gonna let them take you away from me. I'll protect you with my own life if necessary...they won't touch a hair in your head." Harry said kissing Louis' forehead, the tip of his nose and finally his lips.

"Let's not talk about that. No one will take me away from you, I'll stay by your side as long as you want me to." Louis nuzzled his face on the crook of Harry's neck giving him a small gentle kiss.

"Forever, I want you by my side forever. I'll find us a place where no one will recognize us and we'll be so happy. I'll find us a home." Harry promised wishing it was as easy as it sounded.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy. Can we go to sleep...I'm really tired." Louis mumbled.

Harry got up and helped Louis under the covers taking his shoes and jacket off not bothering with the rest of his clothes when Louis was already dead asleep. He watched him for a while then fell asleep with him in his arms happy to have him back next to him where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! :)

Harry slowly woke up four hours later to see Louis still asleep then got up to take a shower and after he was done he made his way to the kitchen where the rest were already cooking breakfast since it was a Sunday and no one had to work. He was about to rush over and help Trisha with it when he heard Louis' name on the tv as a pissed off Sanders talked about him.

"They've been talking about him all morning." Waliyah sighed looking at the tv then at Harry.

"What are they saying?" Harry slowly asked as if he was afraid of the answer.

"That psychopath Sanders is looking for him, has half the country looking for both of you. He won't find you here anytime soon...I'll make sure of that." Yaser quickly said when Harry began panicking.

"I wanted to talk to you about helping me find a job somewhere, I can't just sit here and let all three of you pay for everything. I need to bring money into the house too and help somehow." Harry said sitting next to Yaser on the table.

"Morning." A freshly showered Louis said from the door quickly walking to sit next to Harry who kissed his temple and wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"Morning dear, breakfast is almost ready." Trisha smiled then went back to cooking while Yaser argued with Harry.

"I don't think it's a good idea, someone could recognize you and let them know where you are." Yaser argued.

"But I need to find a job and help with the expenses. We're two extra mouths and I can't just sit here while all three of you work. I need a job Yaser, it could be anything...I'll do anything." Harry pleaded feeling Louis' hand tightening his grip on the back of his shirt.

"Fine, but just think about it for a minute. Say I find you a job and you go out every day to work leaving Louis here alone then someone recognizes you and lets Sanders know where you are. They come here and take Louis back and God knows what they would do to you, they take him and they force him to 'mate' with someone but this time it won't be Zayn. This time it would be who knows who and we don't know if that man would treat Louis right, he'll be forced to carry his child. Is that what you want?" Yaser asked as Louis watched with wide eyes.

"No, I- I don't want that." Harry mumbled looking down at his hand.

"Then please understand its not safe for you to be out there, we don't mind helping you...we just want you both to be safe."

"We could help around here...we could cook and clean." Louis quickly suggested.

"Oh sweetheart you don't have to do that." Trisha said placing two plates in front of them full of sunny side up eggs and bacon.

"Thank you. But we want to, you're already doing more than enough for us and its the least we could do." Louis insisted.

"We want to, please Trisha...we just want to help around here." Harry pleaded with his eyes smiling when Trisha finally nodded.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Trisha said, her smile getting bigger when Harry hugged her.

After breakfast Louis and Harry cleaned up the kitchen then went back to their bedroom to sort out their stuff until Louis fell asleep while folding a shirt. That night Louis was well rested and as soon as everyone had gone to bed Harry made love to him then fell asleep in his arms content with being there after he was completely exhausted again.

The next month was spent always staying inside the house or going outside to the backyard even though the February air was still cold and Harry didn't wanted Louis to get sick. The others would go to work and by the time they were back they would come home to a clean house and a nice warm dinner ready for them and the next day a full breakfast. Louis had learned to cook a few dishes from where he would either help Harry cook them or watch him as he did so always eager to learn more.

Louis had been at his happiest for the last month until the day where everyone was spending time together in the living room watching a show no one was paying attention to when it was interrupted and Sanders face popped into the screen. Louis had cried for an hour after it clinging to Harry then almost went into hysterics after Zayn called them an hour after. Sanders had promised to find Harry and as soon as he did so he would be put on severly punished and he would be executed along with whoever had and were helping him.

When Zayn called he had told them that according to Niall and Liam, Sanders had gone completely crazy yelling that as soon as Louis was back in his hands he would fuck him until he was full of his babies. Harry had gone completely mad at hearing that punching the side of the couch multiple times until Yaser stopped him telling him he was going to hurt himself and he was scaring Louis.

"I promise you we're safe here." Harry mumbled against the side of Louis' head as he cried clinging to him.

"Please don't let them take me away from you." Louis whimpered as Waliyah and Trisha watched them with a sad look and Yaser's anger towards Sanders grew more and more.

The mere idea of keeping a child holed up in an institution, breeding him against his will then taking the baby away as soon as its born was sickening to him. They knew Louis had been fooled thinking he would get to keep the child after but truth was he or she would be taken away as soon as it was born then they would continue breeding him doing the same over and over again. All they needed were enough children discarding the infertile ones and keeping the fertile ones to breed them as soon as they were of age. Yaser had found out about it through Niall when he heard Sanders talking about it and like Louis, Harry knew nothing about it thus his decision to help them not wanting that for them.

Louis' and Harry's birthdays were celebrated in the middle of February when Trisha baked a cake for them after finding out Louis' birthday had been in December and he was now twenty one. Harry had turned twenty three and together they blew out two single candles wishing that someday they would get to be free and live a peaceful life wherever they wanted.

~*~

"I'm sorry I didn't get you out of there sooner before your birthday or got you anything." Harry mumbled.

After a long day and a shower they had gone to bed completely exhausted especially Louis whose appetite seemed to keep growing. 

"Its okay Harry, I'm here now and you don't have to get me anything. All that matters is that we're here together now." Louis mumbled against Harry's neck.

"And no one's gonna take you away from me, I promise you nobody will." Harry said.

They fell asleep soon after in each others arms waking up the next day to do it all over again just happy to be where they were and together. February quickly passed by giving way to March where the weather began to warm up and Louis began to spend more time outside helping Trisha and Waliyah with the gardening. Harry would spend time with Yaser helping him fix up a car for Waliyah all the while always making sure to keep up with Sanders and know what he was up to with Zayn's help.

Zayn had managed to look like a victim when they found him unconscious on the floor by one of the guards claiming that he didn't know what had happened and didn't think Harry had been the one to hit him but that hadn't stopped Sanders from believing Harry still had something to do with it. Liam and Niall had claimed to be busy still researching a way to make females able to get pregnant again but like always, it wasn't an easy thing to do or find after many trials.

**********

"I think the roses would look great right there." Louis said pointing to a spot on the corner of the fence where the rose bush would get enough sun and shade.

"Which one? The red or the white one?" Waliyah asked holding up two flower pots while Trisha tended to the vegetables growing on the other side of the garden.

"The red one, and the white one we could plant on the other si-" Louis stopped talking quickly bringing a hand over his mouth feeling nauseous out of nowhere.

"Lou are you okay?" Waliyah asked putting the pots down walking up to Louis.

"I-" Louis quickly turned around hurrying over to the trash bag set up for the weeds throwing up everything he had eaten for breakfast supporting his hands on the top of his thighs while Trisha rubbed his back.

Louis ended up kneeling down in front of the bag holding onto his stomach feeling it contracting then vomited again as soon as he thought it was over. When he was done, his eyes were watery and red and he had a disgusting taste in his mouth that he quickly tried to wash away rinsing his mouth with water from a bottle Waliyah handed to him. He sat back leaning against Trisha who couldn't help but worry that he might be getting sick knowing they couldn't take him to a doctor without risking Sanders finding them.

"Are you feeling better?" Trisha asked brushing the sweaty hair out of Louis' forehead feeling he wasn't warm at all.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, I don't know- I couldn't help it." Louis winced at his raspy voice slowly getting up with their help.

"Louis! Louis, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry ran through the door with Yaser after him.

"I'm okay Harry." Louis said walking up to him letting him wrap his arms around him.

"Waliyah told me you were throwing up...you look so pale. Come on, you need to rest." Harry insisted trying to make him go inside.

"I'm okay." Louis protested.

"Honey please listen to Harry, go rest and while you do that I'm gonna make you chicken soup for later, you look sick and I don't want you to get worse." Trisha gave him a stern look then smiled when Louis nodded and walked into the house still wrapped in Harry's arms.

Later that day Louis was feeling much better as if nothing had happened and happily ate the food Trisha had prepared for him telling her how hungry he was and how delicious it was. By his bedtime he stood naked in the bathroom in front of the mirror after a shower and it wasn't until he turned to his side to grab another towel to dry his hair when he noticed it.

He noticed he was gaining weight just by looking at his stomach glaring at the prominent bump in between his hips that just kept getting bigger deciding it would be best if he stopped eating that much. After drying himself he put his pajamas on and went to bed where Harry was already waiting for him snuggling closer to him falling asleep minutes later.

The following morning he jerked awake feeling a wave of nausea and quickly got up to the bathroom kneeling down in front of the toilet once again throwing up feeling his throat burning. He felt a pair of warm hands rubbing his back and brushing the hair out of his forehead until he was done and slowly got up with Harry's help feeling his knees shaking as he walked to the sink to brush his teeth. After he was done Harry led him back to bed seeing it was still five in the morning and suddenly had the urge to just sleep all day.

"I'm gonna take you to a doctor...I don't want you to get worse." Harry mumbled breaking the comfortable silence.

"I'm okay, and you know we can't do that. They're still looking for us and I don't want them to find us...remember what Yaser said, I- I don't want them to take me away from you, he'll kill you and he'll hurt Zayn's family." Louis said feeling his eyes stinging with tears then felt them rolling down his cheeks while Harry tried to wipe them away.

"But you're sick...wh- what if it's something serious, I can't lose you Lou...you're my everything and if something bad happens to you I'll never forgive myself." Harry sat up bringing Louis close to him in his arms where he knew Louis felt safe.

"You're not gonna lose me, I probably ate something that wasn't good anymore...I've been eating way too much. You'll see it will go away in a few days." Louis kissed Harry's jaw settling back down under the covers with Harry doing the same.

"Okay...but if it gets worse I'm taking you to a doctor. I love you and if something bad happens..." Harry said pressing a kiss on Louis' temple.

"Love you too." Louis mumbled already half asleep.

Throughout the month Louis got a little bit better managing to not get sick in the mornings as often as he used to and instead of eating less like he wanted to he would walk around the kitchen eating whatever he craved. He had stopped letting Harry take a shower with him and no longer felt like having sex with him afraid of Harry telling him how fat he was getting.

He had started wearing Harry's shirts that were looser around him but when his stomach got bigger nothing he had made it easier to cover it leaving him looking like he had a small ball under it. He was embarrassed when one afternoon Waliyah stared at it with a confused look until he walked out of there and into his bedroom where he proceeded to observe it it in the full length mirror looking at it and frowning when it didn't felt squishy like fat but hard under his touch.

It wasn't until one afternoon when Trisha and Harry were cooking that she noticed something different about Louis. She went back to cooking when she couldn't figure out what other that he was wearing one of Harry's over-sized sweaters in the last few days of March claiming that it was chilly when the temperature was perfect enough to only wear a shirt. When Louis got up to grab a banana stretching his arms up and revealing a bit of his skin, Trisha dropped the pot full of water bringing her hands over her mouth as the pot hit the ground making a loud noise and spilling water everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Trisha exclaimed as her eyes filled with tears not believing what she was seeing.

"Are you okay? Trisha what's wrong...you're scaring me." Harry tried to get her attention then ran to get a mop and began cleaning the floor.

"Louis...love, please lift up your shirt for me. Please." Trisha gently said watching how Louis' eyes widened then took a step back shaking his head no.

"I- I don't want to...I'm cold." Louis stuttered not wanting to go through the embarrassment of them seeing how fat he was getting.

"I just want to see love, I promise I'm not gonna hurt you." Trisha begged wanting to confirm if her suspicions were right wondering if Louis already knew and if he was keeping it from them.

"I don't want to." Louis said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Louis..." Trisha took a step forward.

"I'm getting fat okay! I know I've been eating like a pig and I look like a whale but please don't make me show you, please." Louis said then started crying making Harry run to him wrapping his arms around him.

"You're not fat baby, you're not fat." Harry repeated over and over even though he could feel the bump in Louis' stomach on his own wondering how had he not noticed it before.

He now knew why Louis had stopped letting him in to shower together and why he no longer wanted to have sex or let him see him naked. He now understood why Louis refused to let Harry cuddle him close at night or even spoon him but to be honest, Harry didn't care if Louis was fat or skinny, he loved Louis the same no matter what.

"Oh Louis, sweetheart you're not fat. Don't you know what's happening?" Trisha cooed at him placing her hands on Louis' cheeks wiping away his tears.

"I'm getting fat...look at it!" Louis cried lifting up his sweater revealing a well rounded bump putting his hands over the stretched out skin.

"You're not fat Louis, that's not fat...that's...that's a baby in there. That's a tiny baby growing in there, you're pregnant." Trisha explained waiting for a reaction and getting one when Louis' eyes widened and stumbled backwards and his eyes rolled to the back of his head giving Harry just enough time to catch an unconscious Louis.

"Louis!" Harry cried out carrying Louis over to one of the sofas while Trisha ran around trying to find rubbing alcohol to wake him up.

"He's dying...that thing is hurting him!" Harry cried trying to wake him up.

"Harry! He's just in shock, its his and your baby...its not hurting him." Trisha gave him a stern look then got to work trying to wake him up.

After a few attempts Louis shifted around slowly opening his eyes seeing Harry and Trisha looking down at him with worried eyes then quickly sat up covering his stomach when he saw it was uncovered. He looked back at them finding it strange how Trisha was looking at him as if he was something rare.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked handing Louis a glass of water.

"Are you- is...am I really..." Louis trailed off not really knowing how to say it.

"She thinks so Lou, that's why you've been feeling sick." Harry took a seat next to him wrapping an arm around him running his fingers through Louis' hair, his eyes never leaving Louis' stomach.

"I'm pretty sure because when I was pregnant I had the same symptoms and that's definitely not fat, you are pregnant." Trisha smiled observing him in awe because it was finally happening again, Louis was going to bring into the world the very first baby in twenty one years.

"I don't understand, how am I pregnant now that we don't even...you know, that often, and not before when that's all we did. How long am I gonna be like this for?" Louis asked biting on his bottom lip hoping for Trisha, her now mother figure to answer his questions.

"Liam said something about the stuff they used to inject me with, he thinks it messed with me and remember that last time we saw each other before I got you out, I didn't had it in my system but I don't know." Harry explained.

"That was almost five months ago." Louis mumbled.

"Boys...if that was the one then that means you're almost five months along meaning you have four left. I'm not sure because you're not as big as I used to be around this time but we'll see when the time comes." Trisha explained.

"When the time comes...what?" Harry asked wearing a confused expression.

"For when Louis goes into labour and gives birth to this little miracle." Trisha explained smiling at how confused Harry was as she rubbed Louis' belly.

"How is he going to give birth? I don't think we'll be able to take him to the doctor." Harry said.

"I think here, Niall said if I ever got pregnant it will come out the way it went in." Louis said then blushed covering his mouth realizing what he had just said.

"Go to bed and rest for a bit while I finish cooking dinner, and don't worry, Waliyah and I will help you when the time comes." Trisha gave Louis then Harry a kiss on the forehead before going back to the kitchen.

Harry helped Louis to their bedroom laying down next to him as soon as he was in bed. They stayed silent until Harry gently put a hand over Louis' bump then smiled as the realization that he and Louis had managed to make and were now going to have a baby finally hit him. He didn't noticed Louis was watching him with a smile of his own until he looked down staring straight into his blue eyes that shined and held so much emotion.

"You do want it, right?" Louis asked.

"Of course I want it...I'm just worried." Harry sighed looking up at the ceiling, his brow furrowing with worry.

"Worried? What are you worried about? Trisha said I'll be fine." Louis said trying not to panic.

"We'll have to hide it...he or she can't be seen by anyone other than us and them. If they find out about our baby they are going to take it, they'll take it away from us and I can't let that happen." Harry finally said watching how Louis broke down in front of him.

"They c- can't take it, it's mine...It's mine...It's our baby." Louis frantically said wrapping his arms around his stomach protecting the small baby inside of him already loving it with all his heart.

"I know it's our baby but they won't care, they won't care whose baby is it because that's all they want. I'm glad you didn't get pregnant back there...Zayn told Yaser they were planning to take the baby away from us as soon as it was born. They weren't going to let us keep it." Harry finally confessed to Louis what Yaser had told him.

"Then we hide, we hide until it's born and it gets older." Louis rubbed his stomach through his sweater. "If I have to stay inside and never go out then so be it but I'm not gonna let them take our baby."

"I won't let them. Over my dead body." Harry promised giving him a determined look.

That night when Waliyah and Yaser got back from work they found the rest of the family sitting on the kitchen table fawning over Louis' bump to which Yaser almost lost his balance at seeing something he hasn't seen over twenty one years. Waliyah, who was a year younger than Harry couldn't believe her eyes as she touched the firm skin knowing that there was a little life growing inside of Louis.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Yaser asked getting worried over both Louis' and the baby's health only hoping for the birth to go well.

"We don't know..." Louis trailed off blushing a rosy pink.

"Hon, I was telling them that we're just gonna have to wait until he goes into labour...there's nothing for us to do but wait and I know it's dangerous but we can't risk someone finding them." Trisha gave them a sad look seeing Harry rubbing Louis' tummy and kissing his forehead.

"I think it's for the best." Yaser agreed.

The following month of April Harry and Trisha made sure to give Louis a diet full of nutrients necessary for his health so the baby could develop right and be strong and healthy like Trisha had put it. Louis would spend his days helping Harry around as much as they would allow it not wanting him to strain too much in fear of it affecting the baby.

~*~

"Are you okay Lou?" Harry asked him noticing the way he was fidgeting once they were in bed snuggled up against each other.

"It feels weird..." Louis muttered moving around.

"What feels weird?"

"M- My stomach...where the baby is. It feels weird...like bubbles popping...I don't know. Its been doing that for a while." Louis chewed on his bottom lip feeling like crying.

"How long?" Harry asked getting worried.

"Like...i think...four weeks. Harry..." Louis mumbled before he burst out crying. "Wh- What if something's wrong with our baby."

It had happened often, Louis would cry at random times of the day for no reason or for the simplest things. At first Harry has freaked out thinking something was wrong with Louis or the baby until Yaser explained it was completely normal for Louis to be so emotional.

"Maybe that's normal. We'll ask Trisha later but now we sleep." Harry said wrapping his arm around Louis' stomach.

Louis nodded then closed his eyes letting sleep take over as he tried to ignore the weird feeling in his belly. He was starting to get comfortable when the feeling stopped and he sighed, minutes later his eyes snapped open when instead of the same old feeling he only felt a nudge by his belly button.

"Its moving! Harry its moving!" Louis sat up as fast as he could then got out of bed, hands on his belly pulling on the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"What's moving? Louis!" Harry got up going after him watching with a horrified expression how Louis pulled on the shirt then lifted up revealing a bigger but well rounded bump, it seemed as if the only thing getting bigger was the bump.

"Something's wrong! Harry, something's wrong!" Louis started crying holding onto his belly falling on his knees.

Louis was still on the floor crying in Harry's arms who was crying as well when Trisha and the rest slammed the door open. She quickly ran to them trying to calm them down until she managed to do so.

"Tell me what's wrong. What's wrong?" Trisha asked motioning for Waliyah to go get him some water while Yaser stood by the door observing.

"Something's wrong...i- its moving, please help me." Louis sobbed grabbing and holding onto her forearms with all his might.

"Oh sweetheart, that's normal. Its normal for the baby to move, if it didn't move then something would be wrong but its moving so you have nothing to worry about." Trisha explained as she wiped away his tears then Harry's who was still holding onto Louis.

"I- It felt weird...I- I thought something was wrong." Louis sobbed as he rubbed his belly still feeling his baby moving around.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart. Go back to sleep...you have nothing to worry about, you're safe." Trisha smiled kissing his forehead as he nodded.

They went back to bed where they quickly fell asleep thinking they would be safe like always until the middle of the night when Yaser opened the door walking into their bedroom with a duffel bag in hand.

"Harry, Harry wake up." He shook Harry then walked up to their dresser quickly packing all their clothes.

"Yaser, what's going on?" Harry groggily asked untangling Louis' arms from around him then got up looking at Yaser with wide eyes.

"Pack your stuff son, I don't know how but they- they found out where you are. Someone must've seen you or Louis and told Sanders. I got a call from Zayn and he told me they're coming here. You have to go." Yaser explained nearly in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I think this is the longest chapter out of the nine and hope you guys like it. Enjoy! :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDLfPZkZalc

Harry felt his blood going cold thinking about Sanders finding them and taking their baby away and hurting Louis. He snapped out of his trance and began grabbing as much clothes as he could shoving them in the bag then shook Louis awake until he woke up. He wanted to cry when Louis opened his innocent blue eyes, his hand immediately going to his belly where Louis could feel it moving around.

"Is it morning...is breakfast ready?" Louis asked rubbing his eye with his free hand.

"We have to go...we have to go now, they're coming." Harry frantically said pulling the covers away from him.

"Who's coming?" Louis asked now wide awake.

"I- I don't know how they found out but Sanders is coming, we have to go now."

As soon as those words were spoken Louis got up as fast as he could putting on his shoes not caring that he was still wearing sweatpants and an old shirt of Harry's and once they were ready Trisha and Waliyah were already waiting for them in the kitchen.

"I packed some food for both of you, make sure he eats and...please take care of him." Trisha burst out crying hugging both of them.

"Will all of you be okay? I don't want them to hurt you because of me." Louis whimpered holding onto her.

"They can't prove you were here, mum and I will get rid of the evidence and if you were to be seen here in town we'll just deny. We'll be okay Lou...don't worry about us." Waliyah rubbed his back trying to make him feel better.

"I know someone in Somerset, a friend who is willing to take you in, his name is Alan Torrence and he and his wife Annabelle are good people. I haven't told them about the baby yet but I'm sure they won't have a problem, he'll give you a place to sleep in and food in exchange for work, he lives in a secluded farm and he really needs help." Yaser explained.

"Somerset is four hours away by car-" Harry started.

"They'll be looking for your car, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to leave it here and I'll hide it as soon as I can. The bus station is fifteen minutes away and I put his address and some money in the bag." Yaser gave them an apologetic look.

"I can't take your money...I- I have my own." Harry stuttered.

"I know you do but you're going to need it, things are tough out there and I need you to have enough." Yaser smiled hugging him then Louis.

"Thank you, thank you for helping us." Harry tightened his grip around him letting go to hug Trisha and Waliyah.

"Be careful out there." Waliyah mumbled against the side of his head.

After many goodbyes Trisha bundled them up to avoid the cold morning air from bothering them too much and try to keep people from recognizing them. They left after she hugged them again and while they were walking Harry couldn't help but notice the way Louis always kept a hand on his belly glad that there weren't too many people around.

"Louis...I think you should move your hand, people might notice." Harry said waiting for Louis to get upset.

"I'm scared Harry, what if something happens to our baby. I- I have to protect it." Louis' voice trembled as Harry quickly wrapped his arms around him kissing the side of his forehead.

"Nothing bad is going to happen love, I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby."

"We should go." Louis mumbled against his neck then let go.

They continued walking to the bus station holding hands until they turned the corner into a new street and stopped walking staying frozen in their spots. A few feet in front of them was Sanders giving out orders to a few men then when Harry found the will to move he slowly backed away pulling Louis with him clutching the bags in his hand. When Louis took a step to get out of there Sanders looked their way and as soon as he did he sprinted their way making Harry yank Louis with enough force sending him down to the ground landing on his knees still holding onto his hand.

Louis managed to get up and run behind Harry as fast as he could putting a hand underneath his belly when it started getting uncomfortable at the pace they were going. When they turned around the corner they dodged a few men who aimed for Louis then kept running looking for a place to hide. He was focused on finding it he didn't noticed a bigger man getting closer until it was too late and he was tackled down to the ground landing face first while Louis screamed his name.

"Harry!" Louis screamed wanting to help him but instead stayed rooted to his spot watching him struggling with the man.

"Louis run!" Harry screamed as he tried to get the man off of him landing a punch across his face. "Run!"

Louis didn't think twice and before he knew it he took off running towards the opposite side of the street never stopping until he found an alleyway. He hid behind a dumpster covering his nose with his sweater and out of nowhere started crying rubbing circles on his stomach wanting to scream when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes then willed himself to open them again when he felt a prescence in front of him seeing a pair of tattered shoes and as he looked up he was greeted by an old man dressed in rags. He motioned for him to be quiet then offered him his dirty hand giving him a warm friendly smile and once he had Louis' hand in his he helped him up motioning for him to be quiet guiding him to a hidden spot near the dumpster.

Louis immediately huddled up in the corner of the small space noticing how the man's smile disappeared as soon as his eyes landed on his belly. He wrapped his arms around it out of instinct hiding it from view then burrowed deeper into the small space when the older man moved closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you boy, I just want to help you. My name is Hank...you should wait here while I go find him. If he got away he must be looking for you...especially if that child is his." Hank said then without saying anything he walked out of there leaving Louis alone and away from anyone's eyes.

For Louis, twenty simple minutes felt like hours that he spent crying and rubbing his belly telling his baby that Harry was going to come back and get them while the baby would kick back as if telling him it was going to be okay until he heard a noise outside and soon felt warm arms around him and Harry's scent filling his senses.

He let out a muffled sob against his neck crying harder when he looked up at him seeing a bruise forming around Harry's eyes and his swollen and bleeding lower lip. He had left their bags he managed to grab when he escaped next to them as he checked Louis for any injuries then once he was sure he was okay he hugged him again feeling the weight on his shoulders disappearing.

"I thought they had you, I- I couldn't find you and I was so scared." Harry whimpered holding him closer than ever.

"Are they gone? How did you get away?" Louis asked.

"I kicked him a few times and when I set myself free I ran, they're still around and we're gonna have to wait until they leave so we can leave too." Harry explained then turned around to look at the man who was watching them. 'Thank you...I- what you did, thank you for keeping him safe and for finding me."

"You don't have to thank me boy, I wasn't going to let them hurt him or that child. His power won't last long you know, there are already groups of people who don't agree with what he's doing and when our time comes...when our time comes he won't be able to do what he planned." Hank said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked letting go of Louis.

"I walk around like I'm homeless but I'm not. No one pays attention to those who have nothing and they're not a threat, the ones who are wealthy are those who have a voice, the ones who have the means to do something but at the moment we're a big threat. What Sanders is doing is sick and we'll be damned if he gets his way, that is why I dress the way that I do so I can get away with what I do and when we heard you had taken the boy we knew it was time.

That he's with child is a surprise to me because we had learned that all attempts had failed...if they find you they will kill you and take that child away. You have to keep him safe and away from people, there are a few who won't hesitate on reporting you and others who are capable of much more. I don't understand why they would let him do such a thing." Hank explained.

"Capable of what?" Louis timidly asked bracing himself for the worst.

"I don't want to scare you but this world we live in now is much more different than it was back then before all of this happened...this world is a very fucked up place and in no way is the ideal place to bring a child into the world but what's done is done."

"Please just tell me." Louis pleaded.

"You have to very careful because there's people out there who will go as far as taking you and passing that child as their own or worse, as soon as its born they could steal it just like Sanders was planning to. I know I'm only a stranger to you and you probably don't believe me but I only want you both to be safe."

By the time Hank finished talking Louis was in tears refusing to let go of Harry feeling their baby moving around until it calmed down then when he also calmed down he slowly let go of Harry still wiping his tears.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you Lou, you and the baby are going to be okay." Harry gently grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger making him look at him.

"I'm scared..." Louis hiccuped.

Harry sighed looking down at the boy he fell in love with in such a short amount of time, the boy who he wanted to hold and love, the boy who loved him back and was carrying their child. He just wanted to protect them and make sure they were always safe and sound no matter what, he wanted to give them a good life but couldn't. He realized they would never live a calm and happy life because they would always be after them and as much as he loved their child it only made things more difficult for them.

"Don't be, you're safe with me. I promise you're safe with me." Harry said feeling bad for promising Louis something he didn't know if he was going to be able to keep.

They stayed there until it was dark and after Hank made sure Sanders and their men had left he helped them escape giving them an old car he had found abandoned in the rough area of town telling them something big was coming refusing to tell them more. Twenty minutes later Louis fell asleep resting his head against the back of the old seat, warm arms wrapped around his belly while Harry drove through the deserted road to Somerset as fast as he could trying to be careful. Yaser had given him the address of his friends and Harry wanted to get there as fast as he could seeing the dark circles under Louis' eyes knowing he was exhausted and just wanted him to sleep in a nice, comfortable and warm bed.

Once Harry arrived to his destination was when he could finally breathe without difficulty until the car started slowing down making noises completely stopping a few seconds later. He internally cursed seeing all the smoke that was coming out wanting to cry, he looked at Louis who was still asleep then gently shook him to wake him up deciding that it was best to walk the rest of the way.

"Louis, wake up." Harry brushed the hair out of his forehead smiling when Louis opened his blue eyes blinking a few times before looking around with a confused expression.

"Are we there yet? I thought it would look different...there's nothing." Louis said looking back at Harry who was looking around with the help of the moonlight and the stars.

"The car broke down, we're gonna have to walk the rest of the way. I know its dark but we can't stay here...I don't feel safe here." Harry said feeling wary of the place.

Louis nodded then unbuckled himself getting out of the car followed by Harry carrying the rest of their bags and as soon as he was close Louis grabbed his hand and started walking close to him. A while later when they had been walking to what felt for them like a long time, Louis' feet and lower back were killing him forcing him to put his hand on his back making him feel a bit better. They could see a few lights in the distance when Harry stopped out of nowhere staring straight ahead and tightening his grip on Louis' hand.

"What is it?" Louis whispered.

His question was answered when the silhouettes of three men came into view and as they got closer he only moved closer to Harry until he was pressed up against him. They looked to be older than them and Harry's size along with beer bellies and they could see two of them were bald while the other's hair was in its way to graying. They were quickly surrounded by them while Harry tried to protect Louis and their unborn child.

"What do we have here..." One of them, the bald one wearing a gray t-shirt said eyeing them from head to toe licking his lips as soon as his eyes settled on Louis who fought the urge to wrap his hand around his belly.

"Look...we aren't looking for trouble, we just need to find someone so if you'll excuse us..." Harry started walking getting stopped by the other bald man with a busted lip.

"Not so fast." He stepped in front of them.

Louis let out a scream when he was suddenly yanked away from Harry and thrown down on the ground a few feet away from him managing to land on his hands and knees as his baby moved around and Harry tried to go to him getting held back by the third man and the one who had been standing in front of them. Louis' eyes flooded with tears when he was grabbed by the hair forcing him to stand up feeling the man's breath against his neck then his arm wrapping around his chest hoping for him to not hurt his baby.

"Isn't he a beauty." He laughed looking straight at Harry as he struggled to get out of their grip.

"Please...please don't hurt him. I'll do anything but please let him go." Harry pleaded.

"I think I'll pass...I think I'll have a little bit of fun with him then I'll let him go." He smirked and Louis only cried harder when he lowered his hand down to his left inner thigh then up to his private area.

"I'll fucking kill you! Don't you dare touch him or I swear I will fucking kill you!" Harry growled trying to get away but they only tightened their grip around him.

"No! Please don't...Harry help me!" Louis started crying when the man pushed him down on the ground as he groped him and all he could do was kick to try and get away.

"Let him go!" Harry growled watching his Louis getting touched by a disgusting human being until he stopped and picked Louis up by yanking on his hair.

"Rob...isn't he the kid they're looking for?" The man with graying hair asked remembering him.

"Yes. And you want to know what else I found?" Rob asked.

He didn't waited for them to answer lifting Louis' shirt as he shivered with the cold night air revealing his bloated stomach making him feel exposed. He wanted to reach and cover it as the strange men stared at it then cried harder when Rob ran his cold fingers through the warm and pale stretched out skin yanking it away when he felt a sudden kick.

"And its moving..." Rob said almost in shock.

"Do you think he's the father?" One of the men asked pushing Harry forward never letting go of him.

"Yes I'm the father now let me go, let me go dammit!" Harry yelled.

"Well not anymore kid, this baby... is now mine." Rob smirked and in that moment Harry saw red.

He hit one of the men with the back of his head hearing a sickening crack knowing he had broken his nose and when he let go he turned around and punched the other across the face hearing Louis screaming for him begging him to help him. When he looked back at them he broke into a run seeing the man called Rob dragging Louis away by the arm as the pregnant man struggled to get away from him.

When he got closer he hit the man's lower back making him scream in pain and let go of Louis who ran back to Harry hiding his face on the crook of his neck. Rob turned around and just as he was about to take a step forward Louis screamed, his arms quickly wrapping around his stomach when they heard a gunshot followed by two more. As fast as the three men had showed up they disappeared into the darkness as Harry looked around with wide eyes ready to kill if necessary.

"Are you both okay?" A male voice asked and when he got closer Harry could see it was a middle age man holding onto a gun.

"W- We're okay." Harry shakily said noticing he and Louis were trembling.

"What are you two doing out here...its dangerous." He said lowering the gun.

"We're looking for someone. Alan and Annabelle Torrence, do you know them?"

"Who exactly are you?" The man asked again.

"Yaser Malik told us we could find him here, that he would take us in in exchange for work. Please...if you know him please tell me where I can find him." Harry pleaded still holding onto Louis.

"I'm Alan Torrence...my wife and I were expecting you." Alan said noticing the way his shoulders sagged.

"Please help us, w- we need somewhere to stay and I can't have my b- baby out in the streets." Louis pleaded feeling Harry tightening his grip around his arm when he mentioned the baby.

"The baby?" Alan asked looking back and forth between them not believing what he was saying.

"Yes, my baby." Louis lifted his shirt up making Alan's eyes widen and stumble backwards balancing himself on time to keep from falling.

"They said it had failed...but..." Alan mumbled low enough were Louis and Harry almost missed it.

"If they find us they're gonna take it away...please. I don't want them to take my baby away, its mine." Louis begged.

"Please help us..." Harry begged just as Louis lowered his shirt again.

"Follow me." Alan finally said.

They followed him until they got closer to the lights they had seen earlier and soon enough they were walking through a few fields stopping in front of a small house. They walked in first welcoming the warmth and smell of bread baking making their stomachs grumble with hunger then walked behind Alan when he motioned for them to follow him. In the kitchen they could see a woman with long blond hair standing in front of the stove cooking and humming to herself.

"Love." Alan said making her jump a bit and drop the spoon that landed on the floor with a low thud.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed putting a hand over her chest until she noticed the two strangers standing in her kitchen clutching their bags. "Oh, hello."

"Hi." Louis shyly greeted her feeling Harry's arm around him and hoping for her to let them stay.

"Ann, this is Harry and Louis...the boys Yaser told us about. This is my wife Annabelle." Alan introduced them.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Harry said.

"We've been waiting for you boys, we thought you weren't going to show up. Oh god I'm so rude, please take a seat. Are you boys hungry? We have stake and potatoes...oh and freshly baked bread." Annabelle made them sit down then quickly rushed around the kitchen grabbing plates and glasses to feed them.

"Is the steak medium rare?" Alan asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I always do it like that. Why?" Annabelle answered not even bothering to look at him.

"Because Louis here can't eat it like that."

"Why?"

"Louis...show her." Alan looked at Louis motioning for him to show her.

Louis slowly lifted his shirt up revealing his pregnant belly just as Annabelle looked at him with a plate full of food in her hand making her drop it. The food spilled everywhere but she ignored it and instead put her hands over her mouth never taking her eyes off of Louis' torso. Her eyes flickered to Louis' face when he put a hand over it then lowered them again to continue looking at it.

"H- How far a- along are you?" She asked, her voice trembling from the shock.

"We don't know...Trisha said we'll just have to wait for when I go into labour." Louis told her lowering his shirt again.

"Well...you're in the right hands. I used to be a midwife before women stopped getting pregnant so I know what to do, you"ll be safe here." Annabelle smiled bending down to pick the spilled food.

"What's a midwife?" Harry asked.

"Its what we call...or used to call someone who specializes in childbirth. We used to help women deliver their babies." She explained.

"So you'll be able to help me then." Louis smiled at her feeling a heavy weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

"You''ll be safe here and I"ll do my best to bring a healthy baby into the world. I'm going to cook this a bit more, Alan why don't you show them around and take them to their bedroom so they can settle in and clean up." Annabelle gave them a warm smile and both Louis and Harry knew they would be safe there and felt better knowing that at least their baby would be welcomed into a loving and safe home.

Alan took them upstairs where he showed them their bedroom then left them alone so they could put their stuff away. After showering and unpacking they walked downstairs where Annabelle was taking the steak out of the oven and Alan was setting the table. Harry rushed to help them then sat down when Annabelle made him and Louis sit down telling them they must be tired from the long drive.

After dinner Louis insisted on helping Annabelle while Harry and Alan talked about what job he would be doing. He was to help him in the fields and with the animals telling him it was hard work but with time he would get used to it and it would be second nature to him. That night they went to bed trying to get used to their new surroundings.

"Are you comfortable here, do you like it?" Harry asked as he spooned Louis and rubbed circles on his belly.

"I already love it here." Louis answered without hesitation.

"I know its not the home I promised you but one day we'll have one." Harry once again promised him.

"As long as I'm with you then I'm home, I don't care where we go." Louis laced their fingers together then lifted his hand up to kiss it.

"You and our baby are more than my home...you're both my life." Harry said aginst the back of Louis' neck and Louis fell even more in love with him.

"You're my life too, you and the baby." Louis murmured half asleep and when he fell asleep, Harry kissed the back of his head and brought the covers over them.

The following days were spent with Harry learning how to do the job while Annabelle had convinced Louis to learn how to knit so the baby would have warm clothes and blankets. Upon hearing that, Louis had burst out crying telling Annabelle as he sobbed that he was going to be the worst parent ever because he was only thinking about cuddling his and Harry's baby and hadn't even bothered to worry about clothing. Annabelle had comforted him until he stopped crying then after showing him the basics she baked him cupcakes to cheer him up.

"This looks hideous." Louis muttered then his eyes widened when he saw the tiny pants Annabelle had knitted while his looked twisted and odd with a few gaps in between.

"You're doing great for a beginner, you'll see that with more practice you'll be able to make more things in a shorter amount of time." Annabelle said stopping what she was doing to look at Louis.

Louis sighed then pulled on the soft light blue yarn and started over only wanting his child to have something decent to wear. By dinnertime Annabelle had moved on from the pants to knitting a soft yellow blanket then stopped to make dinner with Louis' help. By the time they were done Alan and Harry came back going straight for a shower then had dinner, they went to bed an hour later to rest and get up the next morning to do it all over again but Harry wasn't complaining at all.

"What did you do all day?" Harry asked Louis as soon as they were in bed and Louis was in Harry's arms.

"Annabelle tried to teach me how to knit." Louis answered through a yawn.

"Knit?" Harry asked furrowing his brow.

"We're trying to knit clothes and blankets for the baby. Harry...we have absolutely nothing for it to wear. When the baby's born what the hell are we gonna dress it up or keep it warm with!?" Louis exclaimed sitting up and glared at Harry then out of nowhere burst out crying.

"Lou...Lou plase don't cry." Harry quickly hugged him then let him cry on his chest.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah...its just that...I don't know what we're gonna do with a baby. Harry we don't know how to take care of one and how are we gonna feed it, from where are we gonna get all the things he's going to need when they no longer make baby stuff. Annabelle told me they need a lot of stuff." Louis hiccuped.

"We'll figure it out, we're not the first people to be parents...we might be the first in twenty one years but not the first ones ever." Harry rubbed his back kissing the top of his head.

"But what if we do something wrong and we hurt it?" Louis asked with a tiny voice.

"We're not gonna hurt it, I promise you. Now lets go to sleep because you need to rest and I need to get up early tomorrow. I love you Lou." Harry said getting on his back followed by Louis then fell asleep.

During what Annabelle believed to be Louis' sixth month due to his size he spent his time knitting or reading books from the extensive collection they had. By the time his sixth month mark was almost over he already had a few clothes and blankets for the baby having knitted a few but most had been knitted by Annabelle who was more than happy to help them. Harry continued working with Alan and by the end of the month was already sporting a tan skin tone and much more toned and defined body due to the heavy lifting, Louis had found it hard to keep his hands away from Harry something that had resulted in quiet sex in the middle of the night always careful not to disturb the older couple.

Louis would take walks around the farm always with the older woman by his side collecting the fresh fruits and vegetables from her small garden. Middle of may seemed to only get hotter and hotter forcing Louis to spend his days inside the house and away from the kitchen to keep himself from overheating.

~*~

"Louis?" Harry called for him spotting him sitting on their bed going through baby clothes putting them over his stomach to fold them as he smiled.

He noticed how he stopped what he was doing then seconds later put his small hand over his huge belly smiling bigger as he did so. Since none of their clothes wouldn't fit him anymore Annabelle had had to fix up a few so they would fit and Louis could be comfortable.

"I'm right here." Louis mumbled, his eyes and attention still focused on the baby moving and kicking inside of him.

"Is it kicking?" Harry asked kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah...right here." Louis beamed with happiness grabbing Harry's much larger hand placing it right on the top of his belly.

Harry gasped and his eyes widened in surprise feeling tiny yet strong kicks against the skin then without asking he lifted Louis' shirt up revealing the smooth skin. He ran his hand through it rubbing on the spot until the baby stopped kicking and Louis was yawning.

"Looks like Louis is tired baby, you should go to sleep too and let him sleep." Harry said in a smooth gentle voice kissing the top of it at the end feeling Louis' fingers running through his tangled up and sweaty hair.

"You're gonna shower then come to bed, right?" Louis asked.

"Yeah...if you're tired go to bed love, don't wait for me." Harry kissed his lips then smiled when Louis yawned out a tiny okay then went to bed falling asleep seconds later.

The next day Harry walked into the kitchen after taking his shoes off not wanting another scolding from Annabelle then after drinking a glass of water he started looking for Louis wanting to show him what he had been working on ever since Louis had started worrying over where the baby was going to sleep. He found him sitting down on the couch knitting a long blue blanket and even though they didn't know the sex of the baby, Louis would still knit pink and blue blankets.

"Lou, I want to show you something." Harry said startling Louis who jumped a bit.

"You scared me!" Louis exclaimed putting a hand over his chest and another over his belly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Come on Lou, I want to show you something." Harry helped him up then they walked hand in hand towards their bedroom where he had been earlier.

"What do you want to show me?" Louis asked.

"Do you remember asking me where the baby was going to sleep?" Harry asked as he tried not to smile.

"Yeah...why?" Louis asked as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Let me show you." Harry finally smiled as soon as they were standing in front of their bedroom door.

Harry slowly opened the door hearing Louis gasping when he noticed a white basket next to the bed. He walked into the room pulling Louis with him when he didn't made a move to do so stopping in front of the basket.

"What is this?" Louis asked, confusion written all over his face.

"This is where our baby is going to sleep." Harry informed him.

"Here?" Louis asked running his fingers through the handwoven white basket already fascinated with it.

"Yeah. It was used for their daughter but Alan and Annabelle said we could use it, I fixed it up a bit and it still needs a mattress pad but I think it's perfect." Harry smiled watching Louis run his fingers through it.

"Its beautiful...I- I love it and I think the baby loves it too. Thank you." Louis smiled wrapping his arms around Harry where Harry felt their baby kicking against his stomach.

"And how do you know the baby loves it too?" Harry teased him.

"Because I love it and so does she or him, if I love it the baby loves it too." Louis explained.

They burst out laughing a few seconds later while Harry hugged Louis closer never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. Warnings from the description apply here but I think its all fluff. Enjoy! :)

Two weeks later both Louis and Annabelle had a mattress pad ready for the bassinet and by Louis' seventh month he had plenty of clothes and blankets ready for the baby. Morning sickness came back along with swollen ankles and mood swings that were hitting Louis hard while Annabelle tried to give him some relief with homemade remedies that helped a little but not enough.

The more time passed by the more worried Harry was that soon the home they had come to love will be ripped away from them like the last one scaring him because now it wasn't only Louis he had to protect, he had to protect their baby and keep them from finding out about its existence if they still didn't know. He hadn't heard anything from Sanders and that made him happy yet scared him at the same time not knowing what he could be planning. Harry hadn't spoken to his family or Zayn's family in fear of them finding them and now that Louis was heavily pregnant, he just couldn't risk it.

~*~

"Have you two thought of any names for the little one?" Alan asked with a smile on his face as they fed the horses in the stable trying to keep them away from the hot sun.

"No, not yet. We really don't know what name and Louis wants to wait until the baby's born to see if it's a girl or a boy." Harry explained nuzzling his face against the horse's neck, a pretty white pregnant mare wondering why humans were the only ones not able to reproduce anymore.

"About two more months." Alan chuckled seeing how excited Harry looked.

"Why do they take forever to get here? I think nine months is a long time." Harry wondered.

"They have to grow and develop boy, the longer they stay in there the healthier and stronger they're going to be...and in a world like this that baby has to be as strong as possible." Alan explained.

"Oh. In that case they better stay there until they're ready." Harry said giving the mare an extra apple so her baby could be healthy too smiling at hearing Alan chuckling.

You know...take the day off tomorrow, spend some time with Louis and your baby. We've had so much work that we're almost never home." Alan said as he brushed the horse's hair.

"Really?" Harry asked, eyes wide and happy.

"Of course." Alan smiled.

"Thank you, you're so kind." Harry smiled.

~*~

"Harry where are we going?" Louis asked, one hand underneath his seventh month belly and the other in Harry's grasp as they walked through the hot June weather.

"You'll see Lou. Don't you trust me?" Harry asked glancing back at him with a smile on his face taking in Louis' sweaty hair already matted to his forehead and his rosy cheeks as well as his eyes that seemed to get shinier and shinier as time passed by.

"I do trust you, I just want to know where we're going." Louis pouted tightening his hold on Harry's hand.

"We're here."

Louis' jaw dropped when he saw the field of wild flowers but beautiful nonetheless and the blanket and basket sitting under a tree hearing the birds cheerfully chirping in the distance. He made his way towards the items pulling Harry with him then watched as he wordlessly began taking out a container with various kinds of fruit then the sandwiches Annabelle had made for them and a thermos with freshly made orange juice that was still cold.

"What's all of this for?" Louis asked unable to stop smiling as Harry helped him sit down then took a seat next to him.

"I've been working a lot and I almost never spend time with you and the baby. Alan gave me the day off today. I was also thinking maybe we should think about baby names...I kinda already have one picked out if it's a girl." Harry said as he passed Louis his food loving how his whole face brightened when he mentioned the baby.

"Thank you." Louis said taking the sandwich. "Well what do you have in mind?"

"It's a girl name and its Novallee, I read it in one of Annabelle's books and I really liked it."

"Novallee...I like it. Do you want to know the one I like if it's a boy?" Louis asked almost bouncing up and down holding the sandwich with both of his tiny and soft hands.

"I would love to." Harry said kissing his temple falling even more in love when Louis blushed, his cheeks turning a rosy color.

"Noah...I used to read a bible story when I was little and I've always liked that name, I don't know any Noah's or Novallee's and that's good because I want our baby to have a very special name just like they would be special too." Louis spoke letting the adoration towards their baby roll off of him in waves feeling a maternal instinct he never thought he would have after Annabelle had tried to explain what it was like.

"He or she will be very special just like you." Harry mumbled wrapping his arms around Louis letting him lean back against his chest as he kissed his temple then his lips rubbing tiny circles on the top of Louis' belly feeling the new growing life inside of the smaller boy kicking against their hands.

"Do you want middle names for him or her?" Louis asked when he pulled away to continue eating his sandwich.

"Hmm...I think just one name is okay." Harry said and Louis nodded agreeing with his decision.

When they were done eating they stayed sitting under the tree doing nothing but spending time together. Around dinnertime Harry helped Louis up taking him back to the house where they showered then had dinner.

June went by faster than they thought and soon they were in the middle of July trying to keep Louis cool to the point where he had to wear Harry's thin shirts and shorts Annabelle had cut off of jeans then fixed them up to keep him comfortable during the day. Louis had freaked out when he noticed what Alan had called an outie thinking that maybe he and the baby were dying but was convinced that it was completely normal when they had explained. He had developed two tiny stretch marks just below his belly button feeling ashamed whenever Harry wanted to kiss his bare belly and talk to their baby then would get over it whenever the baby kicked back.

It was the beginning of August when Louis had to be in bed rest after complaining of severe ankle pains that were swollen enough to keep him from walking. He spent his days knitting bigger clothes for the baby or reading and rereading a few books Harry had recommended while Harry worked hard thankful that he had a job and a warm place for him and his family. According to Annabelle, Louis was or was nearing his ninth and final month of pregnancy worrying Harry to no end afraid that something could go wrong.

*********

"Annabelle I'm- I'm leaking...is this normal? I'm scared." Louis mumbled catching her attention seeing wet patches on his chest from where he was resting on the bed.

"Don't be scared Lou, you're just lactating." She said then continued when Louis gave her a confused look. "That means your body is getting ready for when your baby gets here so you can feed him or her."

"Me? Why can't they just eat what I eat?" Louis screeched covering his chest with the pillow.

"They will need to feed from you Louis, its called breastfeeding and it keeps the baby healthy and strong...plus it helps you bond and lose all that baby weight faster. The baby won't be able to eat anything else other than breast milk until its older." She explained calming him down that he didn't even felt the need to get offended by the comment about his weight knowing it was normal.

"If it keeps the baby healthy then I guess its okay. I'm scared...I'm scared something's gonna go wrong when I have to give birth, you said I'm close and I can't help but be afraid. What if my baby dies...or I die." Louis frantically said wrapping his arms around his stomach as if the action would protect his precious baby from any harm.

"You're not gonna die or the baby, you can't stress out Lou...its bad for the baby." Annabelle soothed running his fingers through his hair.

"I know." Louis mumbled closing his eyes leaning his head against her shoulder as she kept repeating the action making him relax.

"Now, remember that based on your size I think you're close and I want you to tell me when you start feeling pain on the lower part of your stomach...I don't want to take any chances." Annabelle explained.

"Anna, I've been wondering...where...how is the baby gonna go to the bathroom?" Louis asked with wide eyes.

"I've got that covered already...back then they used to make diapers but since they no longer make them as far as I know I did what women back in the old days used to do." Annabelle chuckled.

"What?"

"Well...we're gonna have to use diapers made out of cloth then we'll have no choice but to wash them so we can reuse them." Annabelle explained wanting to laugh when Louis scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"That sounds...so disgusting." Louis frowned.

"I know it is but we have no choice." Annabelle gave him a sad smile then a happy one. "I also made tiny shirts for the baby...long sleeved and others with short ones of different colors so you'll have plenty to pick from. Found soft cotton fabric to make them."

"Thank yo- ow!" Louis yelped as his hands quickly wrapped around his stomach.

"What?" Annabelle asked.

"I- I felt pain right here b- but its gone now." Louis quickly explained taking deep breaths like she had taught him.

"You need to rest and relax. I'm gonna go start dinner but if you feel pain again yell for me, okay?" Annabelle waited until he nodded then got out of the room just as a loud thunder accompanied with bright lightning shook the entire house.

"Looks like its gonna rain, baby. Once you get here with us I just know you're gonna love it, I love the rain." His eyes shined as he spoke to the strange creature he had never seen yet loved with all his heart.

Louis tried to fall asleep as he rubbed circles on the top of his stomach hoping for Harry and Alan to get there fast hearing the loud rain falling on the roof and against the window. He sighed in relief when he heard their voices downstairs when he felt a wetness in his lower half then as fast as he could got up to the bathroom.

Once he was in the bathroom he stood in front of the mirror then doubled over in pain holding onto his stomach feeling excruciating pain ripping through it. He slowly walked to the toilet and sat down on top of the closed lid trying not to scream every time it would hurt. He started panicking when he remembered Annabelle telling him that once he started feeling pain then that meant he was going into labour then when he tried to get up he fell down on the bathroom floor screaming in pain barely making out the loud footsteps and the creaky stairs.

"Louis? Louis!" Harry ran to him as soon as he saw him on the floor crying and holding onto his stomach.

"A- Annabelle...g- get her. Baby's coming...H- Harry help m- me." Louis panted just wanting the pain to be over.

Harry carefully picked him up putting him on the bed watching him curl up in pain then ran downstairs ignoring the loud thunder and heavy rain as he ran back outside when he couldn't find them in the kitchen. He winced when the last thing he heard before going outside were Louis' screams.

"Annabelle!" Harry screamed getting soaked from head to toe tripping a few times then sighed in relief when he saw the light in the barn was on quickly rushing over there.

"Harry, what are you doing here? You're completely soaked." Alan scolded him as soon as he saw him.

L-Louis...something's wrong with Louis." Harry managed to say between breaths and as soon as he finished talking Annabelle ran out of there followed by Harry leaving a worried Alan behind to finish what he was doing.

Louis was curled up in a ball groaning in pain then sighed in relief when it went away and as he tried to sit up he made a face at the wetness on his pants. He laid back down on his back propped up with their pillows wiping away the sweat from his forehead hoping for it to be over. Minutes later he screamed when the muscles in his stomach tightened and the lower part cramped up leaving him gasping for air and grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets. He could feel something resting against his lower half knowing it was his baby after Annabelle had explained how it would feel one lazy afternoon when they had been sitting out in the porch.

"Louis!" Annabelle ran into the room completely soaked with a hand over her chest and Harry following after her quickly going to him.

"I think it's time." Louis whimpered closing his eyes and seconds later let out another scream making Harry flinch and rub circles on his stomach.

"Okay...Harry, I need you to change into dry clothes and undress his lower half while I go get what we're going to need." Annabelle calmly said but on the inside she didn't know how to feel.

The first ever baby in twenty one years was about to be born in her home where she was responsible for their well being and if something was to go wrong she would never forgive herself. She changed into dry and clean clothes then ran to the kitchen to get the two bowls she had put aside for the birth then to the bathroom to get towels bumping into Alan on her way to Louis' bedroom where they could hear him begging Harry to make the pain stop.

Alan nodded then without saying anything grabbed his gun and walked outside to guard the place not wanting to take any chances of someone getting too close even though it was pouring outside. He was fond of those boys he considered like sons to him and fond of the little baby knowing he would be damned if he let anything bad happen to them.

When she walked back into the room Louis was panting after a contraction while Harry was sitting behind him wearing only dry sweatpants leaving Louis in an almost sitting position seeing his lower half covered with a bed sheet. She put the items down next to Louis then walked to the bathroom to wash her hands coming back just as Louis sat up and tried not to scream. His eyes were red due to the tears and his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat while Harry murmured something in his ear.

"I have to look down there to see what's going on." Annabelle told them waiting until Harry nodded to lift up the bed sheet, Louis too distracted to give any consent.

"It hurts! I- It h- hurts too m- much." Louis sobbed tightening his grip on Harry's hands resting his head against his bare chest while he had kept his shirt on.

"I know, but it will all be over soon and you're gonna have your baby in your arms." Annabelle soothed giving Harry a wet flannel motioning that it was for his forehead and as soon as Louis felt the cool flannel as Harry wiped away his sweat he sighed in relief.

"I t- think I can feel it..." Louis hiccuped feeling terrified of what was coming.

"When you feel another contraction and you feel like pushing just push, let your body guide you." Annabelle said.

They didn't had to wait any longer when seconds later Louis felt pain again and the sudden urge to push doing so when Annabelle encouraged him to do so and Harry murmured encouraging words in his ear. He pushed until the urge went away slumping back onto Harry's chest panting and gasping for air. A few minutes later he could feel his stomach muscles tightening as he pushed for the second time already exhausted feeling too weak already but willed himself to continue when another contraction hit him and the urge to push was there once again.

"I can't...I can't do it a- anymore." Louis cried fighting the need to just close his eyes and sleep.

"Yes you can love...c'mon, you have to help our baby out...so we can meet our Novallee or Noah." Harry pleaded as he wiped the sweat from Louis' face and neck.

Louis readied himself to push again and when he did, he felt what little energy he had and needed to help his baby completely leaving his body. Without any warning he collapsed back against Harry just as a loud thunder shook the entire house leaving them in darkness and Louis never moving again or making a sound.

"Louis? Louis!" Harry desperately tried to hear his voice again while Annabelle rushed around lighting up the candles she had put in the bowls filling the room with a soft yellow glow.

"The baby's crowning Harry...you have to wake him up or the baby's going to suffocate and die...Louis too." Annabelle said almost in tears before she walked up next to Louis trying to wake him up along with a hysterical Harry.

"Baby...Lou please wake up. Wake up!" Harry lightly slapped him about to shake him when Louis once again opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"There you go. Sweetheart you have to push, your baby is almost here but it needs your help. It's gonna hurt okay, it's gonna hurt but think about how you'll be holding her or him soon." Annabelle brushed the hair out of his forehead then rushed back to her old spot waiting for the baby while Louis nodded.

When Louis once again felt the urge, he took a deep breath and pushed with all he had in him screaming at the painful and agonizing burning sensation as Harry held his hands and pressed his lips against the top of his head wishing he could take away Louis' pain.

"It hurts...m- make it stop!" Louis sobbed.

"The head is almost out, just a little more. When you feel it just push." Annabelle said as she got everything ready to welcome him or her.

Louis focused on Harry's soothing voice then the sound of the rain falling against the roof and slamming against the window followed by lightning and loud thunder. He focused on catching his breath to push again all the while thinking that that was no way to bring his baby into the world. His child was supposed to be born and be welcomed in the middle of August like it was happening but in a sunny day or a clear moonlit night...not when the dark skies were literally splitting open pouring buckets of rain down on them.

"Almost there." Annabelle murmured placing a hand underneath the baby's head.

Louis suddenly sat up startling Harry who moved closer to him to support his back then held his breath as Louis pushed, his screams muffled by his lips pressed into a thin line until he stopped then let himself fall backwards gasping for air and Harry could see his chest falling and rising at a rapid pace trying to catch his breath.

Everything was silent for a fraction of a second until the loudest of thunders ever yet and the brightest lightning cracked across the sky illuminating the entire room and that's when both men saw the tiny creature in Annabelle's arms. Another silent second passed by then the thin sharp cries filled the room just as the electricity came back on making them shield their eyes from the bright light except Annabelle who was cleaning the loud and shivering baby laying down in between Louis' legs after she had cut the cord.

She wrapped the baby in a fluffy towel then look up at both Louis and Harry who were watching her with wide curious eyes as she cradled the baby in her arms then walked up to Louis and gently placed the baby on Louis' chest where he immediately held in his arms the tiny bundle that had stopped crying as soon as he had been set down as best as he could not wanting to hurt such a delicate creature.

He accommodated his and Harry's child in his arms so he was holding the baby against his chest not daring to do anything else other than feel the small weight in his arms. When Harry who was speechless slowly lifted the towel up by the edge with shaky hands both of their breaths were knocked out of them. The only thing that had mattered before was to protect each other, their worlds gravitated towards each other but now their worlds gravitated not only towards each other but towards the tiny baby in Louis' arms and they would do anything to protect their child from the world they lived in. They forgot about the rest of the world because all that mattered to them was in their arms flailing its tiny arms around.

As soon as Harry had lifted up the towel a bit, tiny pouty lips peeked out from underneath it followed by the tiniest and cutest button nose then finally his half closed bright blue eyes peering up at Louis. They were susrprised when he looked just like a human being except that this one was small and defenseless, they expected something different but in that moment everything was perfect. Louis instantly fell in love with the tiny baby all over again and the tufts of blond hair at the top of the tiniest and most delicate head he had ever seen.

"What is it?" Louis' voice cracked as he whispered looking up at Annabelle then Harry.

Harry lifted the rest of the towel up revealing they had a son then looked at Louis smiling so big his face might split at any given moment.

"Noah." Harry said feeling his heart swelling up with love and adoration when Louis lifted him up and kissed his tiny forehead seeing their son bringing his tiny hands close to his rosy lips.

They were still giving all their attention to Noah when Louis began feeling a slight pain around his stomach but tried to ignore it. They were in complete awe with his tiny hands and feet complete with adorable tiny toes and fingers. He was interrupted by Annabelle who told him he still had a placenta to deliver confusing him until she explained what it was then Noah was handed over to Harry who took him in his arms then exited out the room wanting to give Louis some privacy.

He sat down on the floor next to the closed door never taking his eyes off of his son watching him wave his tiny arms up into the air then move his head around making a sucking motion with his pouty lips much like his own. He couldn't quite believe how tiny he was and how he had grown inside of Louis, he looked up at the ceiling promising to always protect him and Louis no matter what.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to you baby, as long as I'm here you'll be safe and happy. I love you...I just met you but I love you with all my heart. You and Louis are the best things that have ever happened to me." Harry whispered watching him bring his tiny fingers into his mouth were he started sucking on them making him smile.

He quickly got up when Annabelle exited the room listening to her telling him he could go in but to be gentle around him because he was still sore and tired. As soon as he walked in Louis who was now wearing clean and comfortable clothes and looked like he had taken a shower quickly lifted his arms up wanting his baby in his arms then smiled when Harry gave him to him feeling his tiny wiggly body in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked sitting down next to him as soon as he had handed Noah over to Louis.

"It still hurts a bit and I'm really tired but I feel okay. Annabelle said she would be back to show us how to dress him up." Louis leaned against Harry grabbing the edge of the towel to cover up his baby when he kicked it away leaving him naked and exposed to his parents.

"Go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

"I don't want to...not yet."

They looked down when Noah started crying startling them not really knowing what to do and just as his cries got louder trying to nuzzle his face against Louis' chest, Annabelle walked in followed by Alan.

"He must be hungry...and cold. I'm going to show you how to put his diaper on and how to dress him up." Annabelle told them letting Alan get closer to them.

"Congratulations...its a beautiful baby." Alan kept his voice lower than usual not wanting to startle the tiny newborn, last time he had seen one was his own daughter and that had been over thirty years ago.

Alan left a few seconds later while Annabelle tried to explain to Louis and Harry how to do everything as they watched her doing it hating how their son was crying. After he was dressed in tiny warm white knitted pants and a soft tiny shirt followed by a light blue knitted cardigan and a tiny hat of the same color she gave him to Louis to be fed.

He blushed in embarrassment when she told him how he was supposed to feed him but got over it knowing Noah was hungry and Harry didn't seemed to mind at all, the only thing he had done was tell him to not be embarrassed. Louis let out a soft surpised sound when as soon as he had positioned him against his chest and had helped him, Noah quickly latched onto his nipple resting his tiny palm next to Louis' chest as he fed.

"I'll leave you three alone. When he's done eating just shout for me, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen cooking something for you to eat, you need to get your strength back." Annabelle gave them a last smile before she left the room.

"He's so tiny." Louis whispered as he ran his fingers through the thin blond hair on the top of Noah's head after he took his hat off.

"I think he's going to be your size...all small and cute." Harry chuckled kissing Louis' temple when he pouted.

"I'm not that small." Louis said looking up at Harry then leaned forward to kiss him.

"Well...not that small but you're still my tiny Lou." Harry pressed his forehead against Louis' then frowned when Louis pulled back and looked down at Noah with teary eyes.

"We have to protect him Harry, we can't let anybody hurt him...especially Sanders. That man is crazy and I'm afraid of the things he'll do to us, especially Noah if he ever finds us. He's so tiny and so innocent...so defenseless.." Louis whimpered holding their son closer to him.

"He won't ever find us, we'll go to a place far away from here and I'll be damned if I ever let him touch a hair on yours or Noah's head. I promise you he's going to grow up in a place where we'll have our own house and he'll have a huge backyard to play in. He's going to be the happiest little boy." Harry promised as he wiped away a few of Louis' tears.

"I think he's done." Louis chuckled despite the fact that he had just been crying.

Harry smiled and looked down at Noah who was sleepily looking up at them then after kissing his tiny forehead he got up to get Annabelle who minutes later showed them how to burp him then left to get him his food. After he was done eating and Noah was tucked in sleeping all warm and comfortable she left them alone to let them sleep. Later that night they were finally asleep in their bed with Noah sound asleep in his bassinet across from Louis with Harry being careful around him not wanting to hurt him. Even in the darkness, their content faces shined for miles and miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters guys, I hope you guys like it. Thank you so so much for all your comments, they make my day. Enjoy! :)

The following morning both Alan and Harry took the day off after not getting enough sleep and Harry had spent the whole day with Louis helping him tend to his and Noah's needs. He was still in awe as well as Louis at how tiny and delicate their son was as well as completely innocent and defenseless, it only made Harry want to protect him and Louis with his own life knowing Louis felt the same. After that day Harry went back to work when Louis was completely healed from the birth and could now walk and help Annabelle around the house never leaving Noah alone. He would either hold him or put him down in his bassinet while he was in the room but busy with his hands.

"He just loves it when you hold him." Annabelle commented one afternoon when they were in the kitchen and Louis had Noah in his arms two weeks after he had been born.

"He doesn't cry much. Is- is that normal? I've heard babies cry a lot and he barely does." Louis asked with worried eyes.

"Some babies do cry a lot and others are calm like this one, Noah is such a good baby. There's absolutely nothing to be worried about." She smiled.

"He is my precious baby." Louis smiled as he kissed his tiny forehead then grabbed one of his tiny hands to kiss it. 

"You know, he's only two weeks old but he's starting to look so much like you and Harry." Annabelle told him.

"Really? Its hard for me to see it, he's just so small." Louis smiled looking at the baby whose eyes were droopy but every time Louis so much moved an inch he'll open them again and stare at Louis.

"Won't be too small for long, babies grow so fast." Annabelle sighed.

"I want him to stay tiny forever so Harry and I can cuddle him all we want." Louis said stealing a piece of fruit from the pile Annabelle had already sliced.

"Sadly they don't Louis, but we might as well enjoy it while he's this small." Annabelle grabbed a plate to serve Louis some fruit wanting him to be completely well nourished so he could have enough calorie intake to feed Noah and keep him from losing too much weight.

~*~

A month went by completely calm and peaceful for them with no worries until the call that changed everything and ruined what little sense of security they had. Louis was in his bedroom feeding Noah when the house phone started ringing not bothering to pick it up since Annabelle was downstairs. He relaxed when she answered it just as he heard Harry's voice greeting her then a door closing, a few minutes of silence then the sound of something breaking then footsteps running up the stairs startled Louis who held Noah closer when the one month old baby whimpered. Harry walked in without saying anything just as Noah was done eating and Louis started panicking as soon as Harry started packing all their clothes and whatever else he could fit not even bothering to fold them.

"H- Harry what are you doing? Are we- why are we leaving?" Louis asked getting up with Noah still in his arms.

"Zayn called...they found us Louis. H- He said they're on their way and we have to leave before they get here and before they hurt Annabelle and Alan." Harry turned around to look at Louis and their son with sad eyes.

"H- How?" Louis whimpered. "Harry?"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know so just shut up and help me pack!" Harry snapped then wished he could take it back when Louis started crying followed by Noah.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you...I'm just scared okay. We have Noah now and it scares me to know the things they would do to him." Harry quickly hugged them trying to calm him down while Louis tried to get Noah to stop crying.

Louis nodded then took a shaky breath then waiting for Noah to calm down so he could help Harry pack all their belongings but when he was done Harry was already done. They changed into warmer clothes then bundled Noah up as much as Louis could wrapping a soft yellow blanket around him, he carried him downstairs while Harry had their bags and as soon as he saw Annabelle he ran to her wrapping his free arm around her.

"I'm gonna miss you...I don't want to leave you behind." Louis sobbed into the crook of her neck as she silently cried and rubbed his back.

"Sweetheart...you have to protect your baby and yourselves, we'll be fine so don't worry about us."

"You don't know that, t- they could h- hurt you and its gonna be my fault. Come with us, please." Louis pulled back to look at her with wide eyes that filled with tears when she shook her head no.

"If we go then it will be easier for them to catch you...we'll only slow you down. We have to stay here and make them believe you were never here, we'll get rid of everything...they won't know you were here." Annabelle softly spoke to him.

"Please...please be safe." Louis said before he completely let go of her.

He said goodbye to Alan after Harry then thanked them before leaving in the car they had arrived in. Louis had no choice but to sit in the backseat with Noah using the seat belt on both of them while Harry drove to Manchester having figured out that they would look for them in small towns after Zayn's call. He looked at Louis through the rear view mirror smiling when he saw him cooing at their baby while running his fingers through his hair and even though he was feeling so afraid on the inside, the sight just warmed up his heart and made him feel better.

He focused back on the road smiling even bigger when he heard his tiny gurgles followed by Louis' chuckles then his low and smooth voice as he talked to him. That was all he needed to make that fear go away because if he continued feeling that way then he would only fail to protect them when he had promised Louis to protect their son.

"Harry?" Louis mumbled from the backseat not wanting to disturb a sleeping Noah in his arms, they were already sore but there was no way he would put him down even if it was next to him.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?' Harry asked looking for a spot to pull over.

"Nothing's wrong but...how long until we get there?" Louis asked.

"Its three hours and forty five minutes away so...like one more hour or so, we're in Stafford right now." Harry answered glancing at Louis before looking back at the road ahead of him. "Do you need something?"

"I have to use the bathroom but its okay, I can hold it until we get there." Louis looked down trying not to squirm in his seat.

"You really have to go, I can see you're squirming a bit and you won't be able to hold it that long. I'll find a store or something." Harry said looking around until he found a small cafe.

"Harry, I can hold it." Louis insisted.

"No you can't." Harry shut off the engine.

"Fine. Wait for me here." Louis unbuckled himself getting ready to give Noah to Harry.

"I'm not gonna let you go alone, I'm going with you...I'm gonna buy us something to eat while you go." Harry quickly said.

"But who's going to stay with Noah? We can't leave him here alone...someone could hear him if he cries then they're going to take him." Louis started freaking out holding his still sleeping son a bit tighter.

"We're gonna take him with us." Harry said while Louis gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh yeah, sure, why not. Why don't we parade him around where people will see him and will call Sanders on us or want to take him from us." Louis narrowed his eyes trying not to snap and slap him for even thinking about it.

"We'll hide him underneath my jacket, they're too big on you anyway. We'll go to the bathroom together then after you're done you're gonna wait there for me while I get us something to eat. Louis...its gonna be okay." Harry pleaded with his eyes when he refused to do it.

"Okay..." Louis agreed after a while..

Harry's jacket on Louis was too big leaving him looking smaller than ever and as soon as he had put it on he had taken Noah back and hidden him underneath the warm jacket while Harry made sure he was completely covered and once he was satisfied they walked into the cafe. They had made sure to cover up so no one will recognize them wearing the sunglasses Harry had found in the glove compartment and the snap-back and beanie covering up their hair.

They walked straight into the bathroom where Harry hid in a stall holding Noah while Louis did his business letting him wash his hands before he handed their son back to him and used the bathroom. After washing his hands he left them hiding in a stall while Louis fed him then hurried over to the front to buy something to eat. He felt better when he got his sandwiches and drinks then as fast as he could walked to the bathroom not noticing the commotion building up outside.

"Lou? Come on, we need to go." Harry quietly said hearing the stall door opening then Louis rushed over to him with a now awake but calm Noah. Louis was relieved he didn't cry much especially after eating but all he wanted was to go back to the car and continue their drive to Manchester.

As soon as they stepped outside they had to stop walking when they got caught in a crowd with no way to get out of it. Harry tried to get on his tippy toes to see what was going on until he did and he froze on his spot wishing it was just a nightmare. He looked around for another way to escape and began panicking when he saw there was no other way to go other than forward where police officers were searching everybody and checking their identifications before they were allowed to go through.

"What's going on?" Louis asked trying to keep people from bumping into him and Noah.

"Nothing...they're- there was an accident and we need to get out of here." Harry lied hoping he would believe him but when his lips trembled he knew he hadn't.

Louis started crying as they got closer to the checking point never noticing Noah had moved his tiny leg lower and was now peeking through the opening until someone did. At first the young woman thought it was one of those baby dolls people liked to buy for the only purpose of filling that empty hole of not being able to have children had left in their hearts and after finding out their only hope had failed to conceive. She thought that was it and felt sorry for the young man holding it until the tiny foot wearing a light blue knitted booties moved a few times and she gasped covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes widened when she heard a tiny and soft whimper then noticed the young man lightly bouncing the bundle as he cried. 

It wasn't until another man, much taller than he was, wrapped his arms around him trying to calm him down that she figured out who they were and what was that he carrying in his arms. She looked at the police officers getting closer and closer then back at the runaways Sanders had been looking for for more than eight months and couldn't help but feel desperate for them. She knew what would happen to them if they were caught, she knew that as soon as they were back in Sanders hands Louis would go back to being forced to bear children while Harry would be executed and their child will be taken from them.

"Umm...excuse me." Louis heard a female voice and turned around to see a young woman looking at them with fear in her eyes.

"Yes?' Harry asked pulling Louis closer to him.

"You...you might want to cover his leg...I- I can see it." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Louis gasped and quickly adjusted Noah again so he was fully covered then looked back at the girl whose eyes were flickering between them and the front of the crowd. She gave them a reassuring smile and walked away before telling them to be safe leaving them completely surprised. As the line kept moving closer and closer and they kept losing the little hope they had a sudden commotion was heard in the direction the young woman had gone to. They could hear a few people shouting then the police officers making their way over there and without wasting any time they took off running towards their car parked a few feet away.

Louis turned his head around to see the woman smiling at them before she took off running to the opposite direction and Louis understood. He got in the front seat and as soon as he had shut the door Harry stepped on the gas and sped away from there. No one talked for thirty minutes until Harry began tapping his fingers on the steering wheel then tightened his grip on it but as soon as they passed Holmes Chapel, he relaxed and slowly offered Louis a sandwich.

"Why didn't you stop? Your family still lives there, you could have stop to see them." Louis mumbled looking straight ahead.

"I can't do that...they could be there waiting for us and I can't put you both or them in danger. Its better this way." Harry said taking a bite from his own sandwich. "We could go see your parents."

"No! No...I don't want to see them, and they're not my parents anymore. They sold me to them and didn't cared about me...they- they knew what they were going to make me do and they didn't cared." Louis' eyes filled with tears quickly shushing Noah when he let out a loud wail flailing his arms around.

"They didn't sold you Lou, they were probably convinced that they were doing society a good or they were probably threatened by Sanders just like I was." Harry tried to make him feel better but Louis only cried more.

"I wish that was what really happened...I was nothing but an accident Harry. My mom never wanted me and neither did my dad, they ignored me my whole life unless it was for the damn check they received every three months." Louis bitterly laughed holding his son tighter.

"I- I didn't know..." Harry mumbled.

"Doesn't matter anymore...I have you two and that's all that matters." Louis smiled at him then down at their baby, he had his eyes wide open looking up at Louis then let out a tiny yawn.

"And I'm never going to leave you, I love you Lou." Harry smiled.

"I love you too."

They continued the rest of the way to Manchester in complete silence except for the occasional cries from Noah needing to be fed or changed. They had no choice but to get rid of the used cloths they used for him instead of diapers since he had none and there was no way they would ever be able to get their hands on some. When they got there Harry stopped in front of a very old building in serious need of reconstruction looking like it was about to collapse at any minute now.

"I'm sorry...I know it looks so bad and the living conditions aren't that great but that's all she was able to get for us without them asking too many questions. As long as I pay rent we'll be fine and Zayn told me she also lives here...we're gonna have to live with her." Harry looked at the building in front of him then at Louis.

"This is more than enough...I thought we were gonna have to sleep here in the car. And who is she?" Louis wiped away Noah's drool as he spoke.

"I would never make you both sleep in a car...and Zayn told me its an old friend of his." Harry said. "Come on, we need to settle in before it gets dark."

Louis nodded and let Harry grab their bags as he carried their son hiding him under Harry's jacket. He felt Harry's arms around him tightening his grip on him when a woman ran out of an apartment screaming bloody murder followed by a man. By the time they got to the third floor they had seen more than enough and just wanted to get inside of their new apartment.

When they got to door 3A Harry knocked four times then the door was opened revealing a girl older than them with blond hair and big green eyes, she let them in and as soon as she had closed the door she wrapped her arms around Harry as tight as she could while Harry did the same. While Louis watched them he couldn't help but hold onto his son tighter feeling jealousy running through his body just by seeing the way they were holding onto each other and how Harry kissed her forehead telling her he had missed her.

"Zayn told me, he told me you needed help and I had to help you." The girl sobbed pulling away from him.

"You didn't had to...you're gonna get hurt and I will never forgive myself." Harry said as he wiped her tears away.

"But I..." She was interrupted by the soft whimpers coming from underneath the jacket of the boy standing by the door. "Oh? Oh my god...Harry..."

"Louis this is my sister Gemma, Gemma this is Louis...and our son Noah." Harry pulled a shy Louis closer to him just when Louis heard his tiny soft cries.

"Your son?" Gemma gave them an incredulous look then gasped bringing her hands over her mouth when Louis uncovered the tiny bundle he was holding.

Her eyes widened as she took in the small human and living baby crying and squirming in Louis' hold, he was only wearing a white tiny long sleeved shirt and a blue knitted diaper cover that look more like tiny shorts and blue booties on his tiny feet. She turned to Harry then to Louis with a questioning look then her eyes once again focused on the tiny baby. She moved closer taking in his tufts of blond hair brushed to the side then his bright blue eyes, tiny button nose and pouty lips much like her brother's. She had seen Harry as a baby in pictures with her next to him but didn't remember much of it.

"He looks like Harry when he was a baby except for the blue eyes, Harry used to be blond too...and his hair used to be straight, not a single curl in his head. May I?" Gemma shyly asked holding out her arms watching Louis look at Harry with a nervous expression.

"He's safe with her, love. She's not gonna hurt him." Harry gave him a reassuring smile and Louis nodded giving her the baby that only seemed to cry louder.

"He's so tiny and just...he's a miracle. I thought you couldn't get him pregnant when Zayn told us he was being forced to replace you. How old is he?" Gemma asked never taking her eyes off of him then smiled when he caught her finger in his tiny fist.

"I had him about a month ago." Louis answered watching her every move ready to snatch him away if necessary.

"I think he was already pregnant when we got him out of there...about two months because Annabelle told us he was full term when he was born." Harry explained wrapping his arms around Louis kissing the side of his head to calm him down.

"We're gonna have to protect this little one from everybody...if I had know I would've found a safer building to live in. As you can see this one is one of the worst places to live in. Do you have enough clothes for him? Diapers?" Gemma asked, her eyes finally focusing on them.

"Diapers? Gemma I don't think they sell those anymore...and we do have clothes for him, he's not naked as you can see." Harry clenched his jaw, the fact that she thought they had nothing for him completely pissed him off.

"Calm down Harold, I was just asking because they do sell them. The reason why they still sell them is kinda fucked up...people who have fake babies and treat them as the real thing are out there you know." Gemma said giving Noah back to Louis.

"We didn't know. Gemma...how's mum?" Harry asked while Louis tried to calm the baby down.

"She's okay but she's being worried sick about you. She doesn't know you're here with me now and I think is best if we keep it that way...,when- when you disappeared with Louis a lot of Sanders men came into the house and questioned us, they left when they finally realized we didn't really know where you were and that you weren't going to call any time soon." Gemma calmly told him gesturing for them to take a seat on the only couch in the living room.

"But she's okay, right?" Harry pressed for more information other than that.

"She's completely fine, they left us alone and as soon as I found out through Zayn that they had found you I just wanted to help. There are two rooms and only a bathroom but we'll be fine plus I won't be here until around five because of work but on weekends I'm all yours." Gemma said bringing her legs close to her chest.

"Do you know if anyone's hiring around here?" Harry asked then looked at Louis when Noah only seemed to get louder the more Louis tried to calm him down.

"Is there something wrong? Do you need something?" Gemma quickly got up to stand next to Louis.

"He's fine...I- I think he's just hungry. Is there somewhere I could feed him?" Louis asked blushing a bit.

"Oh! Of course there is, right this way. This will be your new bedroom." Gemma walked towards a medium sized room with a bed in the middle of it and two nighttables on either side of it, in front of it a dresser and a door that led to the closet.

"Thanks." Louis smiled then waited until they left to start feeding him.

******

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to say but I had my doubts on whether that baby was yours when I first saw him." Gemma confessed as soon as they had closed the door.

"Why won't Noah be mine?" Harry glared at her making her look down in embarrassment.

"They said you couldn't get him pregnant and then you show up here with a baby, what do you expected." Gemma said fiddling with a loose thread of her shirt.

"I know he's mine...Gemma, I was his first time and nobody else has touched him other than me." Harry sighed.

"All of you will be safe here Haz, I promise you no one will ever see you here." Gemma promised scooting over to him smiling when Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I need to find a job Gemma, I can't let you pay for everything." Harry once again insisted hoping to convince her.

"I work for this food company and we have to be covered from head to toe so I think no one will recognize you there plus my boss absolutely hates Sanders and what he's doing. A lot of people hate him...some of them are even planning to protest so he can get kicked out and I just hope that whatever they're planning it works for them."

"We met a man in Bradford who told us the same thing, I hope it works or Noah will never have a normal life." Harry sighed.

"Noah...I like it. He is a baby and the youngest person on earth Harry...if we're never able to conceive ever again then his life will never be normal as much as I hate to say it." Gemma sat up straight to look at her younger brother who seemed to have aged a bit since the last time he had seen him.

"Well...get started." Harry said then both of them burst out laughing.

After they were settled in and had dinner they went to bed after showering and changing Noah into one of the diapers Gemma had gone out to buy finding it much easier for them and more comfortable for Noah. That had been the first night he had slept through the night in between Harry and Louis even though Louis was worried about rolling over him but when he woke up to him happily kicking his tiny arms and legs and cooing nonsense he felt so much better.

"I swear he's so cute and I just wanna squeeze his chubby cheeks. Aren't you the cutest boy in this planet, yes you are!" Gemma cooed at him while Louis was changing his diaper then leaned down to kiss one of his cheeks shrieking when Noah took his whole hand out of his mouth to grab her nose.

"He likes you." Louis chuckled grabbing a new shirt and pants to change him into noticing the pants were a bit smaller on him.

"Please! I'm his favorite, he loves aunt Gemma." She gave Louis a duh look then her face went serious. "Was it hard to give birth to him...like...did it hurt?"

"It did hurt but it was worth it, I wouldn't change anything other than having to hide him and keep him quiet." Louis sighed wrapping a blanket around him then gave him to Gemma who had been waiting to hold him before heading out with Harry to try and get him the job she promised.

"I know we've only known each other for a day but if you ever need to talk to someone other than Harry, I'm here okay. You can trust me." Gemma wrapped her arm around him in a comforting manner.

"Thank you." Louis smiled.

"Breakfast's ready!" Harry shouted from the kitchen.

~*~

"Tanner is waiting for us. Harry hurry up." Gemma tapped her foot on the floor trying to be patient with Harry knowing it was hard for him to separate himself from Louis and her nephew.

"Tanner? You call your boss by his first name?" Harry turned around from where he was kissing Noah's tiny hands raising his eyebrows at Gemma.

"So what!" Gemma exclaimed blushing scarlet red.

"Whatever. Please be careful and don't open the door for anybody, Gemma and I have keys. Love you both." Harry kissed his forehead before his lips ignoring Gemma's teasing.

"We love you too and be safe okay, we'll be waiting for you." Louis smiled trying to show him he was fine but on the inside he was scared to deah at having to be alone until five if Harry got the job which he was hoping he did.

"I'm gonna go now...don't open the door even if its an emergency."

"I won't." Louis promised.

With one last kiss Harry finally left leaving Louis and Noah alone, he looked around the apartment then switched Noah around with his back to his chest to give him a tour of their new home even though he knew he wouldn't understand anything and would rather sleep but he did it anyway. After he was done with the tour, he fed him feeling a bit of pain as he did so then after burping him he put him down on their bed for his nap putting a pillow on each side of him then decided to do a few chores since it was the least he could do.

~*~

Harry followed Gemma through the hallway towards Tanner's office and once they were outside he straightened his clothes wanting to make a good impression on him. They walked into the office where a young man with green eyes and dark hair no older than twenty eight sat in his desk smiling at them.

"Gemma, this must be your brother. Nice to meet you." Tanner got up shaking hands with them and Harry couldn't help but notice him holding Gemma's hand a bit longer.

"Its nice to meet you too." Harry smiled.

"Gemma told me you need a job and I know how much you need it so the job is yours." Tanner said surprising Harry.

"Really? You're not going to interview me or ask if I have any experience?" Harry slowly asked not believing what he was hearing.

"I don't think is necessary and its really easy to learn...I know how dangerous it is for you to be out there where anyone could recognize you and I would hate if they were to catch you or the Tomlinson boy. That scum Sanders won't stop until he gets his hands on him and if I can do something to stop it then I will." Tanner genuinely said and all Harry did was nod and thank him.

Harry started working that day together with Gemma, both of them making sure none of the jars with food were broken or open. Even though it wasn't fun at all Harry was still happy to have a job to support his family and working with Gemma made it more fun even though they couldn't talk much over the noise. After a long day and a few cuts on his hands due to a broken jar they made their way to their apartment hearing and ignoring someone banging on a door until the closer they got to their apartment, the louder the noise seemed to get.

"Open the goddamn door, I know you're in there!" Someone shouted and as soon as Harry saw which door he was trying to open he pushed him away from the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Harry shouted standing in front of the door ready to rip his throat open.

"I saw someone going in here and its supposed to be empty, if they're not on the lease then they can't be here." The man with greying hair said.

"There are three people on the lease so you have nothing to be here for, I know what you're here for and if you don't stop we're gonna call the police. You're disgusting Frank!" Gemma glared at him.

"Calm down...I'll be on my way then." Frank put his hands in front of him then left.

As soon as he was out of sight Harry opened the door and ran into the apartment desperately looking for Louis until he heard his son's whimpers coming from the closet in their bedroom. He opened the door receiving a blow right on the head when Louis hit him with a pan screaming as he did so until he noticed who it was but by that time Harry was already unconscious on the floor.

"Harry!" Louis dropped the pan then knelt down next to Harry crying and trying to wake him up slightly slapping his cheek.

"What happened?" Gemma ran into the bedroom gasping when she saw her brother passed out on the floor and a pan next to Louis.

"I- I thought it was that m- man! Oh god, Gemma I killed him." Louis sobbed ignoring his son who was crying laying on a pile of their clothes in a corner of the closet.

"Calm down. Louis calm down he's not dead!" Gemma said after checking his pulse then picked Noah up to quiet him down.

"Then why is he not waking up? Harry wake up!" Louis lifted his head placing it on his lap then began brushing the hair out of his forehead.

"Well you hit him pretty hard, let me go get the rubbing alcohol to wake him up." Gemma hurried to the bathroom then came back giving Noah to Louis.

It took a few minutes but when Harry finally opened his eyes Louis burst out crying again and repeatedly kissed his forehead then the top of his hand. Harry looked around for a few seconds before he groaned and rubbed on the sore spot on his head wincing as he did.

"What happened?" He groggily asked, his vision still blurry.

"I'm sorry...I- I thought you were that man." Louis sobbed having no choice but to put Noah on their bed to hug Harry then pressed half his body on top of his.

"Why did you open the door? I told you to stay inside at all times, something could have happened to you or Noah...that man didn't had good intentions at all. Where's Noah and Gemma?" Harry asked trying to get up but Louis held him down with his weight still worried about him.

"He's right here and Gemma is in the kitchen making dinner...wasn't that worried if I'm honest." Louis said lifting his head to look at Harry.

"She knows I'm strong. Hey, don't cry Lou, it was an accident...you were only trying to protect our son and yourself." Harry brushed the hair out off Louis' forehead when he kept crying.

"But I opened the door when I shouldn't have! A woman was screaming and I just wanted to help her but when I opened the door that man saw me and tried to get in. I- I hit him with the umbrella but h- he kept banging on the door and I was so scared." Louis explained while Harry wiped his tears away and Noah lulled himself to sleep by sucking on three of his fingers.

"It's over now and I am sure he won't comeback but please don't leave the apartment unless I'm with you, nobody else but me, not even Gemma. I don't feel comfortable with you out on the street with her." Harry said looking straight into Louis' eyes.

"Heard that!" Gemma shouted from the kitchen.

"Good. I wanted you to." Harry responded wrapping his arms around Louis.

"Dear God please let that be the only thing you want me to hear, these walls are paper thin just so you know." Gemma casually said as her voice got closer and seconds later walked into the room going straight for Noah.

"Don't wake him up, let him take his nap." Harry said just when Gemma was getting ready to wake him up.

"But...but I want to cuddle him, he sleeps all day. Isn't that weird? I don't sleep all day." Gemma grumbled kneeling down next to the bed where Noah was laying bundled up in a soft blue blanket.

"He's a baby and the woman who helped Louis to deliver him told us that's all they do for the first few months. Eat, cry, poop, pee and sleep...over and over again." Harry's smirk got bigger and bigger the more horrified Gemma looked.

"Then I'll cuddle him during his breaks. Wash your hands and come eat." She kissed Noah's forehead then walked out of there smacking the back of Harry's head on her way out.

"Let him take his nap." Louis said chuckling when Harry rolled his eyes and picked his son up anyways cradling him against his chest, he kissed his forehead then ran his fingers through the soft strands of blond hair stopping when he whimpered and lifted his tiny arm up into the air before putting it down against Harry's chest.

"He loves me, don't you baby? You love your papa." Harry cooed noticing he was in need of new clothes and couldn't help but feel helpless then remembered that if they sold diapers then they had to sell clothes too.

"Papa?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're daddy and I'm papa." Harry smiled, his dimples in full display.

"That's perfect." Louis leaned down to kiss him just as Gemma shouted that the food was getting cold.

~*~

Harry had managed to get the job full time working mondays through fridays from eight in the morning to five in the afternoon getting paid enough to get by. Gemma had gone out to get new clothes for the baby as well as for Louis and Harry. She had argued with Harry when he gave her more money so she could get something nice for herself then ended up accepting it when he insisted. Louis would stay home always making sure to keep Noah quiet and stay as quiet as he could, since that incident no one had tried to break into the apartment and he was thankful.

"You're gonna be all nice and clean." Louis cooed as he gave Noah a bath smiling when he widened his eyes then opened his lips into an O when he poured water over his head careful not to get it in his eyes.

"Yeah, and then you're gonna wear the new clothes aunt Gemma picked out for you and you're gonna look so handsome just like papa." Louis continued talking to him until bath time was over and wrapped him with a soft baby blue towel Gemma said she just couldn't say not to.

When he was done changing him he walked to the kitchen and put him on a basket Gemma had managed to get, he made sure it was safely set on top of the table then gathered ingredients to make lasagna just wanting to do something for once. He knew he had to take care of Noah and it was dangerous to go outside but he felt like a burden to Harry and Gemma even though she didn't pay for his and the baby's expenses.

While he cooked he could hear people outside shouting at each other or someone banging on the walls or doors but at that point he was already used to it and all he worried about was keeping his son quiet. Once the food was done it was already five and all he had to do was wait for them smiling in relief when they walked through the door.

"Hi Lou, what did you do all day?" Harry asked pecking his lips then walked up to Noah taking him in his arms before Gemma could or she was never going to give him back.

"I gave him a bath then I made dinner. That's pretty much it." Louis tried to smile but failed and instead hurried over to the oven to take the lasagna out.

"I know it sucks to be here all day and its like being back there but I promise you that one day we won't have to hide anymore, i just want you to be safe." Harry said putting Noah back in the basket before kissing his forehead then wrapped his arms around Louis from behind kissing his shoulder.

"I know and this is better than being back there. Wash your hands." Louis smiled pushing him back with his bum chuckling when Harry pouted but did as told.

"I am home- oh hey, he's finally awake for once...he knew aunt Gemma was coming." Gemma said after shutting and locking the door behind her then rushed over to the table where she picked him up.

"I made lasagna, wash your hands." Louis smiled and after she did they sat down to eat after Harry had moved the basket to two of the chairs.

~*~

"Are you sure you want to stay? Harry you don't have to work extra hours." Gemma said in a concerned tone, she had a bad feeling and just wanted her brother to go home with her where his family was waiting for him.

"I don't have to but I want to, I want to buy something nice for Louis and more clothes for Noah." Harry said then smiled when Gemma sighed.

"Just be safe on your way back. Make sure you wear your beanie and glasses, I love you baby brother." Gemma gave him a hug then with one last worried look left to go home.

Two hours later it was time to go home and after getting cleaned up he was on his way stopping to buy a few baby clothes finding it weird that people found it normal then after he had paid for them he made his way to a store where he had seen a necklace he wanted to get for Louis. As soon as he spotted the silver paper airplane he bought it no questions asked and left the store wearing the biggest smile until someone shouted at him. He put the small box in the bag next to the clothes then turned around wishing he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys! Hope you like this one and comments are always appreciated. Enjoy! :)
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFECO5avIZM

Three men dressed in black took off running towards him and Harry's eyes widened knowing who they were then took off running in the opposite direction of their apartment not wanting to lead them there. He could feel his legs starting to get tired and his lungs burning but kept running and holding onto the bag for dear life turning onto random streets he'd never been in and as soon as he had the chance, he hid behind a dumpster trying not to breathe. He watched them run by the alley never stopping making him sigh in relief then once he was sure they were gone he got up and ran all the way back home never stopping until he was right outside the building and the skies were turning an ugly grey.

He looked both ways then walked inside wiping away the sweat off of his face with his shirt and as he made his way upstairs to the third floor he finally let a few tears fall due to the desperation he felt for almost getting caught and for possibly having to move again and start over somewhere else. When he was finally in front of his door he once again looked both ways then unlocked it quickly locking it again when he was inside. He was greeted by Louis sitting on the couch with Noah in his arms as he held him up in the air cooing at him then brought him down to kiss his cheeks and cuddle him against his chest never losing his bright smile.

"Harry! I was waiting for you, Gemma told me you had to work more hours." Louis quickly got up walking straight into his arms ignoring his shirt soaked with sweat.

"It was just for today..." Harry explained still trying to catch his breath frowning when Noah let out tiny whimpers.

"He's been restless for the past hour, I think he missed you. What's wrong? Why are you all sweaty, didn't you take the bus here?" Louis asked lightly bouncing Noah when he started crying then gave him to Harry when he reached for him.

"I need to tell you something. Where's Gemma?"

"She's in her room talking to someone on the phone. What do you have to tell me?" Louis smiled when Harry kissed Noah's forehead then the tip of his nose.

"I..."

Harry didn't get to finish talking when the front door was slammed open making Louis scream at the top of his lungs and Harry lose the ability to breathe when he saw the same men that had chased him now standing in his apartment.

"What was that!?" Gemma rushed out of her room with the phone still in her hand dropping it when he noticed who was standing in front of them.

Harry carefully and slowly gave Noah back to Louis thanking whoever was up there that his back was facing them and they hadn't seen his son yet then once he was in Louis' arms he turned around to face them. He felt anger running through his body when Sanders walked through the door full on smirking, he wanted to kill him when he only had eyes for Louis whose soft cries he could hear.

"You thought I was never going to find you? I have to admit you're a smart one, gave me quite the trouble...but lucky for me that's over." Sanders said as he made his way to them standing too close.

"You're crazy, get the fuck out of here and leave us alone." Harry growled trying to resist the urge to strangle him.

"I'll be on my way...but not before I take what's mine."

"He's not yours you sick bastard!" Harry yelled taking a step back and pushing Louis along with him.

"And he's yours? You were only there to serve a purpose and you failed so if you'll excuse me." Sanders wave the men over stopping when he heard them.

Everyone froze when the whimpers then full on cries filled the room and all Louis could do was try and calm him down holding onto him tighter while hiding behind Harry. He cupped the back of his tiny head wishing he had put a hat over it then pressed his lips against the top of it holding him against his chest as he flailed his tiny arms at his sides. All Harry could do in that moment was stand in front of his family not letting anyone close to them but couldn't do much when Sanders took a step forward circling them like a predator stalking its prey until his eyes settled on Louis and the tiny blond baby he was holding.

"My my my, what do we have here. Seems like you're not incompetent after all Styles, you actually managed to breed a boy...a girl would have been much better but this one will have to do." Sanders evily smirked never taking his eyes off of Noah until he spoke again.

"Take them, make sure you arrest her too." Sanders said then left the room as if nothing had happened.

"No, please don't do this. Please!" Louis started crying when they approached them then burst into hysterical sobs when two of them grabbed Gemma and dragged her outside screaming and calling them a wide variety of colorful words as she thrashed in their hold.

"Let go you sons of bitches! You'll regret this, fuckers! Let fucking go!"

"Gemma! Don't touch them! We know the fucking way!" Harry growled wrapping his arms around Louis and Noah.

"He needs a blanket, Harry t- tell them I- I have to get his blanket or he'll be c- cold. And he n- needs his stuff." Louis pleaded looking up at Harry with wide innocent eyes flooding with tears as his eyes filled with his own.

"Please...he's just a baby." Harry begged the two broader males who looked back at them with nothing but pity.

"Take as much as you can but make it quick." One of them said and Harry wasted no time quickly walking to their bedroom pulling Louis with him.

"T- thank you." Harry said not even bothered by the fact that they were following him.

As soon as they were there he grabbed one of their bags and filled them with as much of Noah's stuff as he could then grabbed the warmest blankets they had of his and gave them to Louis where he quickly wrapped them around the still whimpering baby. He grabbed a change of clothes for them then their coats putting his jacket over Louis' shoulders then his own making sure to grab the necklace he had gotten for Louis. When he was ready he wrapped a protective arm over Louis' waist and started walking with the men walking behind them only pointing their guns at them when Sander came into view.

They faced an eerie silence as they made their way outside their apartment seeing all the neighbors standing outside watching them and the squirming baby in Louis' arms. Not long after, Noah's cries filled that silence where a few people only stared in shock and others brought their hands over their chest or mouth. It only got worse when they walked outside the building and were immediately swarmed by crowds of people wanting to see the miracle baby making Louis burrow deeper into Harry's side covering his son with the blanket to keep their eyes off of him. Louis whimpered when a few people tried to touch them but were stopped by the two men and as soon as they were in the car Louis burst out crying again in Harry's arms.

"I don't want t- to go back there...they'll kill you, they're gonna t- take him away from us." Louis sobbed as he held Noah tighter lightly bouncing him up and down to get him to stop crying knowing he was hungry but when two men were sitting on each side of them he didn't want to do it right there.

"I'll find a way to get us out, don't cry Lou, I'm not gonna let them hurt you or Noah." Harry whispered on his ear then kissed his temple.

"What is wrong with it?" The driver finally snapped then turned around and glared at the baby.

"Its a he, not an it! "Harry glared back. "He's human too and like you, he gets hungry!"

"Then feed him and shut him up." The driver yelled making Noah cry louder and Louis wince at the loudness.

"Enough!" The man sitting next to Louis shouted then turned to look at Louis with a softer expression. "You need to feed him...we'll turn around and give you privacy."

With that, both men turned around to look outside the window giving Louis privacy and as soon as they did Harry helped him by covering him up and as he did he put the necklace around Louis' neck. Noah immediately calmed down and began eating resting his tiny hand against Louis' chest until he was satiated and stayed still then squirmed until Louis shifted him against his now covered chest and lightly patted his back until the air was out of his tummy.

For the next four hours back to London Harry held Louis and Noah close to him while he tried to be strong for them knowing what was waiting for him back there; immediate execution. He hated himself for bringing Gemma into the mess as he wondered if she was in the car in front of them or the one behind and if she was being treated right, he then kissed the top of Louis' head then the one of a sleeping Noah cherishing their possibly last moments together.

The car came to an abrupt stop startling a sleepy Louis and as soon as the doors opened and he recognized the place he began trembling not wanting to get out until Harry pushed him out and held him close as they made their way through the long boring hallways. The first people they saw were Liam and Niall whose eyes widened when they noticed the bundle Louis was holding and just as they started walking towards them, one of the new men escorting them inside grabbed Harry by the arm forcing him to separate from Louis.

"Where are you taking him? Stop, he doesn't want to go. Harry!" Louis tried to go after him but was stopped and harshly pushed back making him lose his balance landing on his knees.

It was complete chaos when Harry tried to go to him and ended up thrashing in their arms and screaming at them to let him go when two other men picked Louis up and yanked their baby out of his arms making him let out a loud wail as Louis screamed and Liam started running to them. Louis didn't think twice before he launched himself at the man aiming for his eyes managing to leave a long and deep bloody gash on his left cheek and another one by his right eye taking his baby back as soon as he had the chance.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" Liam shouted getting in between them when the man raised his hand ready to hit Louis hearing his cries along with the baby's and Harry screaming as he was being dragged away.

By the time Louis turned around to go to Harry he only cried louder when he saw he was gone then felt Niall's arms around him as he talked in a soothing tone trying to calm him down. Liam glared at the men one more time before he sent them away and turned around helping Louis up to one of the rooms. When they opened the door, the first thing Louis noticed was that he was in the same room where he and Harry had made love the last time he saw him before he had to go away promising to get him out of there and couldn't help but cry holding their son close to him.

"We're not gonna let anything bad happen to him, everything's ready and he's not gonna go through it." Liam moved to stand in front of him gently wiping away his tears.

"He's going to kill him...a- and he's gonna kill Gemma too and its all my fault." Louis looked up at him crying harder the more Liam wiped his tears away.

"He won't, just trusts us." Liam tried to smile then looked down at the still covered bundle Louis was holding.

"How old is he? I'm assuming its a boy because of the blue blankets." Niall spoke when Liam couldn't find the words to do so.

"He's almost two months...he was born august 19. His name is Noah." Louis said then uncovered him hearing both men gasp when they saw the tiny baby that even after having being yanked out of his father's arm was now calm with his whole fist in his mouth.

"Look at him! If he's almost two months then that means you were already pregnant when you left." Liam gave him and Niall a confused look.

"It was...when you told us Harry was going to- to be replaced." Louis blushed focusing all his attention on Noah.

"I knew those drugs had something to do with him not able to get you pregnant and I'm glad Sanders didn't listened when I told him." Liam sighed in relief.

"He has your eyes." Niall commented. "Can I hold him? It's okay if you don't want to let me."

"I trust you, I know you're not gonna hurt him." Louis said then carefully handed his son over to Niall who held him as if he was fine china.

"Do you want to take a bath or eat something before you go to bed?" Liam asked grabbing Noah's tiny hand still in awe at the tiny creature.

"I want to see Harry and Gemma." Louis insisted.

"Louis...you can't, not today. I'll bring something for the baby to sleep in and stuff to give him a bath." Liam sadly smiled then left the room as fast as he could.

"I'll be right back. Please don't stress...trust me when I tell you he's going to be okay and so is Gemma." Niall gave the baby back to him then after hugging Louis he left the room on his way to help Liam bring the baby stuff.

Louis looked around then walked to the bed where he put Noah down fixing his blanket and putting two pillows on each side afraid of him rolling over and falling. He then took a seat by the foot of the bed wishing he could get away from everything looking up when he heard the door opening expecting to see Liam and Niall but felt his heartbeat increasing in fear when he saw Sanders standing in front of him looking back at him with a smirk eyeing him up and down.

He scrambled off of the bed moving backwards to the side of the bed to stand next to Noah getting more nervous the more Sanders got closer to him. He wanted to grab his baby and get out of there when the man he hated so much removed his jacket, his eyes never leaving Louis as he did so until he was standing a foot away from him.

"Where's Harry? What did you do to him?" Louis asked getting braver by the minute.

He had spent almost a year running from place to place afraid of Sanders, the man who had taken away his freedom and now the person he loved, the father of his child. He wanted him to see he wasn't afraid of him but deep inside he was scared of him and what he could do to him or his child.

"You thought you could get away from me but look where you are now. I'll make sure you stay here for the rest of your life doing what you came into this world for. Getting fucked, giving birth, that's all you exist for." Sanders spat taking a step closer startling Louis when he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where's Harry?" Louis once again asked trying to push him away from him and began panicking when the older man lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall as Louis felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Where he should be along with that girl, caged like the animal he is waiting for death to come knocking at his door and guess what, my sweet little Louis. You get to watch it all...first row, oh, and make sure you bring your little bastard with you." Sanders laughed.

Louis wanted to cry and beg him to let them go, he wanted to trade his freedom for theirs including Noah's but instead he did something he thought he would never do. He spat on his face. Sander's face only got redder and picking Louis one more time, threw him down on the bed right next to Noah where he quickly crawled on top of him not wasting any time as Louis thrashed underneath him trying to get away. Louis wanted to throw up when he felt his disgusting lips tracing his neck as well as his hot breath until he forcibly kissed him.

"Get. Off!" Louis screamed pushing him away with all he had hearing a loud thud when Sanders landed on the floor and Louis quickly got up grabbed a vase from the top of the dresser aiming at him as he tried to control his breathing.

He grew more nervous when Sanders laughed at him then without missing a beat rushed to the bed where he picked Noah up holding him in his arms doing it all wrong as Louis watched horrified unable to move a muscle in his body. It wasn't until he opened the door to leave taking the baby with him when Louis dropped the vase and ran to him hitting his back with his fists and when Sanders didn't budged he jumped on his back pulling his hair and scratching his face until he felt someone pulling him away hearing his own screams for the first time unaware that he had been screaming.

"My baby, I want my baby!" Louis screamed feeling arms around him.

He closed his eyes until he could no longer feel them then opened them again to see Niall next to him holding Noah and Liam slamming Sanders against the wall glaring at him and as fast as he could he took his baby back and backed away into the wall.

"You're okay, you're both okay." Niall calmly said as he got closer but Louis was having none of it.

He only tried to burrow deeper into the wall and all he wanted was to see and have Harry by his side then settled down with hugging his son closer to him.

"Did he hurt you?" Niall asked calming down when Louis answered no in a monotone way only focusing on the baby. "Come on, lets get you out of here."

He helped Louis up getting worried when he wordlessly followed him not making any sound until they were standing outside a door then helped him inside. He stayed there while Louis gave Noah a bath only taking a shower when Niall locked the door as Louis watched him and made him promise he was going to hold Noah all the time and not let him out of his sight. As soon as the warm water hit Louis' back he burst out crying finally letting out all the emotions of what had happened until the water started running cold and he had to actually shower and get out. When he was done he hurried up getting dressed then got out of the bathroom spotting Niall where he had left him.

"Thank you for not moving." Louis almost whispered startling Niall.

"Its no problem. Louis...what was he trying to do?" Niall asked as soon as the baby was out of his arms.

"Nothing."

"Louis...you know you can trust me. If you don't tell me, and it doesn't matter how embarrassing it is, he's going to get away with it." Niall tried to reason with him only for Louis to brush it off with a shrug.

"He already took Harry from me, he already sentenced me to live here like breeding stock so why does it matter." Louis sighed knowing it was time to feed his son when he started whimpering.

"Because of him." Niall looked at Noah then back at Louis. "If you give up now he's not only going to keep you here forever, he's going to kill Harry and Gemma and take your baby away from you. Then if he has the gift like you, he's going to use him just like he's using you and he's going to do the same with the other babies you'll have. Is that what you want?"

"No..." Louis' voice and bottom lip trembled before he started crying once again.

"Then keep fighting like you've been doing for the past nine months, don't give up now Louis." Niall begged.

"Are..are Harry and Gemma okay? Please...please tell me the truth." Louis begged shifting Noah against his chest when he started looking for food.

"I haven't seen them but I heard from one of the guards that Sanders sent food down to them so at least they're eating." Niall told him watching a little bit of color returning to Louis' cheeks.

"Thank god." Louis sighed feeling a bit better.

"He's probably hungry. I'll leave you alone so you can feed him and don't worry, he's not gonna come here. I'll be right back with one of those baskets were babies sleep in." Niall got up from the bed.

"They're called bassinets Niall and please don't bother, I'll feel better if he sleeps with me." Louis gave him a tiny smile.

"That's dangerous Louis, you could roll over him and hurt him."

"He slept in the same bed with Harry and I, he'll be okay and I'm his father...I'm not gonna hurt him." Louis glared at him then his expression softened when he saw the look of hurt passing through Niall's face. "I'm sorry Niall. I didn't meant to yell, its just that I...I don't want him to be away from me. If he sleeps on his own someone could walk in, take him and I'll never notice but if he sleeps with me he'll be close.

"Don't worry Lou, I understand." Niall smiled then left the room leaving Louis alone.

Louis smiled as he cradled Noah against his chest then moved to sit against the headboard to be comfortable. Once Noah was happily eating he looked back at Louis slowly waving his tiny arm around until Louis gently grabbed his tiny hand with his and kissed it.

"Maybe we'll get to see papa and aunt Gemma again." Louis murmured making sure he was warm and comfortable.

"Yeah, we'll see papa again so don't you worry." Louis continued talking to him when Noah patted his chest with his hand.

He went to bed later that night after Niall and Liam made sure they were okay and comfortable but after trying to fall asleep he just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry and Gemma wondering if they were cold and if they had a bed to sleep in, he was still awake when Noah woke up later that night needing a diaper change.

The next morning Louis was woken up early by Liam and after eating breakfast Liam was forced by Sanders to take him and the baby outside to the backyard Louis once thought of as beautiful but now despised it with all his heart. When they got there he was forced to sit down on a bench and wait until he saw a group of guards carrying a limp Harry over to where he was sitting. He wanted to scream his throat raw when Harry was harshly thrown on the hard ground in front of him and when he saw the state he was in, he wanted to throw up.

Both his eyes were bruised up and nearly swollen shut making Louis cry when he tried to open them to look at him, his nose had dry blood all over it as well as his mouth where he tried to smile and comfort Louis. His once white shirt, now stained with red, was completely tattered and his hair matted to his forehead with sweat and blood. Louis could only watched horrified when Harry tried to get up to go to him screaming in pain when one of the guards kicked his side hearing a sickening crack.

"Bastard! What did you do!? Harry...Harry." Louis ran to him kneeling down next to him carefully placing his head on his lap as he tried to balance Noah in his arms then brushed the hair out of his forehead.

"Lou...Lou...I- I'm o- okay." Harry tried to speak but all Louis heard was a weak and barely audible whisper making him let out a sob and Noah a loud wail.

"No you're not...I'm sorry, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I love you, I love you so so much." Louis sobbed kissing his forehead.

Louis stayed sitting on the ground trying to do anything that could help Harry not feel so much pain but the more time passed the weaker Harry got. He didn't needed Harry to tell him he loved him back when he already knew it deep in his heart and instead murmured comforting words that only Harry could hear. He let Harry hold onto his hand and one of Noah's tiny hands until he stiffened at hearing his voice feeling his skin crawling.

"Now you see what happens when you try to run away from me. This is only the beginning dear Louis." Sanders muttered then snapped his fingers.

All Louis could do was try and stop the guards when they harshly lifted Harry off of the ground and dragged him towards the other side of the garden while Louis followed feeling like the air had been knocked out of his lungs when he saw where they were taking him. He spotted Gemma standing up by a bench with her hands tied to her back making Louis sigh in relief because she was completely unharmed, he watched how her eyes widened when she saw them getting closer and closer.

"Harry! Let me go you sick bastard!" Gemma screamed trying to go to them and that's when she broke down crying seeing he was far worse the closer they got.

"Please, please let them go." Louis turned around to look at Sanders.

"Too late for that, and now you're gonna watch them die. No one's to blame here except you and your stupidity...shouldn't have run away...you should have stayed." Sanders smirked watching him turn completely pale.

"I'll stay here and give you what you want but please let them go, I'll do anything." Louis begged taking a step closer ignoring Harry who tried to hold him back by the back of his pants but was too weak to do so.

"Kill them." Was all Sanders said and Louis screamed feeling like he was dying too when the doors to the back entrance were slammed open.

Everything happened too fast for Louis, one minute Sanders was standing in front of him and the next he was on the floor getting handcuffed by a police officer while another one held him down. Paramedics rushed over to Harry quickly taking him away and leaving Louis standing in the middle of everything. He faintly heard Gemma calling for his mum and minutes later his own name but all he could focus on was the door where Harry had disappeared until everything went black and he left to a place where he was no longer hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter of this short story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read, leave kudos and leave all those lovely comments that would always put a smile on my face. Enjoy! :)

When Louis opened his eyes again he slowly looked around the white sterile room confused as to why he was in a hospital and when he couldn't see his baby anywhere in the room he began to panic hearing the loud beeps on the monitor he was attached to getting louder. He calmed down a bit when Gemma rushed into the room followed by a nurse who turned off the sound and started checking on it before she turned to Louis.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him smiling genuinely at him.

"Okay. Where's my baby...Gemma...Harry." Louis looked at her wondering how long had he been unconscious.

"Noah is with my mum and we still don't know a thing about Harry, you've been asleep for almost four hours." Gemma told him helping him drink from a glass of water the nurse handed to her.

"He should be fine if he goes home, it was more of a scare. I'll have the doctor sign your release form." She smiled then left the room.

"Your mum? Gemma what happened? The last thing I remember was Sanders on the ground and then black." Louis asked still feeling a bit dizzy.

"That bastard is where he belongs...a lot happened and I'm just glad they got there on time." Gemma sat down as she started feeling overwhelmed again then stopped talking to take a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked getting worried.

"Yeah I'm fine...I'm still a bit shocked to be honest. We almost got killed today and Harry..." Gemma finally burst out crying then rushed over to Louis wrapping her arms around him.

He felt comfortable with her as if he had known her all his life and not just a month but she was Harry's sister and he considered her like a sister since they had spent many days together. He rubbed her back until she calmed down then pulled back taking a deep breath taking a seat next to Louis on the bed.

"When- when one of those men was about to shoot Harry in the back of the head- sorry," Gemma quickly apologized when Louis winced.

"It's alright..." Louis let out a shaky breath.

"Liam, Niall and Zayn interrupted, they got there with the police...turns out that what that psycho was doing wasn't what he was supposed to. You were supposed to get pregnant but you were supposed to go back with Harry if that's what you wanted, they weren't supposed to force Harry into it or threaten us." Gemma explained while Louis felt colder and colder.

"I was- what?" Louis asked not quite understanding what Gemma was trying to tell him.

"When you turned twenty they started looking for the right mate and even though Harry didn't wanted to go he was forced along with Zayn, Harry was chosen and when he refused to do it they threatened him. They told him they were going to kill mum and I...basically everyone he holds dear to his heart...they even threatened to hurt you. That's not what they decided on twenty one years ago, Louis. They completely ignored something that was written specifically for this." Gemma said then looked down just as Louis started crying.

Even when Harry didn't know him at all he had done something to protect him even if it meant he would have to be with someone he didn't loved at all.

"Once you were pregnant then you would either choose to go with Harry or back to your parents but trust me, Harry would have convinced you to go with him back to Cheshire and live with us. You never got pregnant and Sanders decided to replace Harry but he was already so attached to you, so in love...he told me. He just wanted to be with you." Gemma smiled then looked at the door when they heard a knock and a pretty brunette woman slowly walked in.

"He's hungry and he doesn't do well with bottles. I tried feeding him and he ate a bit but then spit back out." She smiled walking up to stand next to Gemma with a squirming and whimpering Noah in her arms.

"This is Anne, my mum. Mum, this is Louis." Gemma introduced them when Louis gave her a questioning look.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Louis shyly smiled a little feeling like she hated him for being the reason she didn't know how Harry was doing.

"Its so nice to finally meet you too, now I know why Harry is so in love with you." She smiled. "This little one is hungry and I tried bottle feeding him but he hates it."

"He's never been bottle fed." Louis blushed a rosy pink.

"Just like Harry, that boy hated the bottles." Anne said handing Noah to Louis who immediately cuddled him and kissed his forehead.

"Do you know how he's doing? Last time I saw him he...he looked almost dead." Louis asked trying not to cry.

"He's doing well...has a few too many broken bones but the doctor said that with time he'll get better. Right now he's in an induced coma so he can heal without pain but he'll wake up soon. And you're not alone okay, you and my grandson are going to stay with us." Anne told him as soon as he saw the sad look in his face.

"My- My parents haven't showed up, have they?" Louis asked.

"No...they haven't." Anne said giving him a sad look which changed at what Louis said next.

"Good. I don't want them near me or my son." 

"Louis...are you sure you don't want to see them?" Gemma asked, still a bit surprised at his attitude.

"No...they never cared about me, all they cared about was their monthly check and as soon as they had the chance they shipped me here." Louis coldly said then started rocking his baby to calm him down.

"We won't make you see them if you don't want to, sweetheart. Come on Gems, lets give Louis some privacy so he can feed my grandbaby." Anne said pulling Gemma with her.

You really like calling him grandbaby, don't you? My grandbaby this, my grandbaby that, honestly mum I..."

Louis chuckled as they left then looked down at Noah who was surprisingly looking back at him with his big blue eyes. He had been changed out of his old clothes and was now wearing a tiny white and blue bodysuit with a duck on the front and a light blue hat.

"I missed you baby, daddy missed you. Papa misses you too and soon he'll be with us again and we're gonna be so happy, you'll see baby boy. You're gonna be the happiest little boy." Louis talked to him as he got ready to feed him.

While he was doing so, he never stopped talking to him telling him stories from when he was younger and how he had fallen in love with Harry. When Noah was done eating he quickly fell asleep and minutes later Anne and Gemma came back ready to take him home telling him he couldn't see Harry yet when he had insisted he wanted to see him.

When they got to the hotel they were staying in, he decided to room in with Gemma not wanting to be alone happy that she happily agreed excited about being there with Noah all the time. He stayed awake all night unable to sleep just thinking about Harry, Zayn's family and Alan and Annabelle. He wondered if they were okay and what they were doing at the moment, he wanted to go back and thank them for everything they had done for him. He wanted to thank that girl that had helped them escape when he thought that was the end and they would get caught.

He sighed then got up to tend to Noah when he heard the whimpers then the cries coming from what Anne had called a portable crib that Liam had given to her so he could sleep more comfortable. Of course, Louis thought Noah would be more comfortable with him on the bed but said nothing when an excited Anne had shown it to him and had given him a small teddy bear she had gotten for her grandson. He smiled remembering how excited she had been when she helped him give him a bath then had let her dress him up into brand new and warm baby pajamas. He gently shushed him as he changed his diaper then rocked him to sleep humming a random tune until he fell asleep and he went back to bed.

~*~

"Wakey wakey. Louis, time to get up...god you're harder to wake up than Harry." Gemma said as she poked his cheeks over and over.

"Harry? Is he awake, is he okay?" Louis quickly opened his eyes as he batted Gemma's hands away when she kept poking his cheeks.

"No, not yet. But mum made breakfast and I'm sure Noah is hungry too because he won't stop trying to feed from my mum so up you go. C'mon, don't be lazy." Gemma pulled the covers off of him then grabbed his ankle trying to drag him out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." Louis smiled, to anyone else it should be annoying but to Louis who had never had someone pay that much attention to him other than Harry, it was sort of comforting.

He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself before walking into the small kitchen area where it smelled amazing. Noah was in the crib staring up at the crib mobile with different barn animals as he tried to reach for them then would kick his legs in frustration until Louis picked him up so he could eat. When he got back from the bedroom with a wide awake baby in his arms, he was surprised to find Anne and Gemma waiting for him and after putting Noah back in the crib he sat down to eat the pancakes and bacon Anne had cooked.

"Did you sleep well?" Anne asked noticing the dark circles under Louis' eyes.

"If I'm honest...I didn't, I couldn't stop thinking about Harry, Zayn's family and Alan and Annabelle. I need to know that they're okay, that that man didn't harmed them because if he did I will never forgive myself." Louis decided to be honest seeing no point in lying to her.

"Well," Gemma was interrupted by Noah's loud cooing at the barn animals when he was finally able to grab them then continued as she tried to stop chuckling. "Zayn's family are okay and they're here with Zayn and Niall. Alan and Annabelle are still in Somerset and they're okay, I talked to them...Liam helped me contact them and they're feeling so much better now that they know you're okay and away from that psycho."

"Oh thank God." Louis breathed out in relief smiling at Anne when she reached for his hand and rubbed the top of it in a comforting way.

"They want to see you and I hope you don't mind because I told them they could come see you later today. Trisha and Waliyah are dying to meet Noah, Yaser does too but he's controlling himself." Gemma smiled.

"I've missed them, she's the one who figured out I was pregnant when I thought I was just getting fat and also helped me when he first moved and I freaked out...freaked Harry out too." Louis remembered with a smile even though it pained him that Harry wasn't there with them.

"I can imagine." Anne chuckled.

They continued eating in silence with the occasional noise coming from Noah and after they were done eating Louis helped Anne with the dishes while Gemma doted over Noah calling him a cutie and kissing all over his tiny face until he fell asleep comfortable in her arms that weren't Louis' but figured they would do.

Around noon Louis was startled when he heard a knock but relaxed when Anne got up to open the door with a smile on her face and seconds later he was face to face with the Malik's. Trisha didn't wasted any time and soon Louis was in her arms as she hugged him telling him she had missed him while Zayn watched her with fond eyes. Waliyah as well as Yaser hugged him as they looked around the room; their jaws dropping when they saw the tiny creature Gemma was holding.

"Oh my goodness, he's a beauty...Yaser look at him." Trisha gushed reaching for him then held him in her arms when Louis nodded.

"He's so tiny...is that okay?" Zayn asked looking at the baby over his mum's shoulder.

"He's completely healthy and he's only two months old." Louis smiled.

"You were this tiny when you were his age and so was Waliyah." Trisha looked at him then back at the baby. "What's his name?" She asked.

"Noah." Gemma was quick to answer.

"That's a beautiful name just like him." Waliyah said.

"We heard about Harry...if only we had known what Sanders had in mind wasn't what he was really supposed to do." Yaser rubbed his face with his hands.

"But he's rotting in jail now and Harry's gonna get better. Now let me hold that baby, I want to know what its like to hold one.' Zayn said as he extended his arms motioning for his mum to put him there.

"Have you asked if you can hold him?" Waliyah smacked the back of his head.

"Louis, can I please hold him?" Zayn blushed then smiled when Louis nodded.

His eyes widened as soon as Trisha put the baby in his arms then as careful as he could he brought him close to his chest mumbling a few words until Noah let out a loud wail and he gave him back as fast as he could. Waliyah was literally smiling from ear to ear when she got to hold him then was sad when she had to give him to Yaser who held him for the rest of their time there. They listened to Louis telling them what had happened after they had to escape from Bradford and how Alan had found them, when they left they wished him the best since they had to go back home.

A month passed by and soon Noah was a three month old baby that only kept getting bigger and bigger while Harry stayed in a coma with no signs of ever waking up. The one time Louis had managed to convince Anne to let him see him was a week after and as soon as he had walked through the door he had burst out crying seeing Harry still bruised up and pale. He had stayed with him telling him how much he and Noah missed him even though he didn't know what was going on but he still missed him and Louis was sure he could feel he was missing by the way he sometimes was restless and whimpering all the time before full on crying.

~*~

"Thanks for driving me and letting me see him." Louis sighed as he unbuckled himself then got out of the car followed by an extremely happy Anne.

"Don't thank me, I know how much you love and miss him. Now come on, lets not make him wait." She smiled walking towards the hospital next to Louis.

As they walked through the corridors Louis frowned noticing they were walking the wrong way but didn't get a chance to ask where they were going when Anne opened a door and gently pushed him in closing the door after he was inside.

"Anne? What's going on?" Louis tried to open the door then slowly started panicking.

"Lou..."

Louis froze when he heard his voice, the voice he had missed so much and as he slowly turned around he held his breath until he was facing him. Harry was sitting on the bed on top of the covers wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of old sweatpants, he was awake and Louis still couldn't believe it.

"Aren't you gonna hug me? Give me at least a little kiss..." Harry shyly smiled and that's all it took for Louis to run into his open arms, crying and calling his name over and over again.

"When...how? I- I thought you would still be unconscious." Louis hugged him tight never wanting to let go ever again.

"A week ago...I wanted to surprise you and be fully healed to go home." Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy having miss the way he fit in so perfectly inside of them.

"You get to go home?' Louis lifted his head up from where he was resting it on his chest to look at him.

"I do, and I can't wait to see and hold Noah." 

"He can't wait to see you either and he misses you...a lot." Louis nodded once again on Harry's chest hearing his chest rumbling when he chuckled feeling his lips on his forehead.

Louis refused to leave Harry's side and even rode in the backseat with him, as soon as they were outside the temporary home they were renting, Louis helped Harry out of the car and into the house where Gemma was waiting with Noah. They smiled when Harry's whole face brightened as soon as he saw his son and as fast as he could he walked over to where she was sitting taking him from her.

"Hey baby, I missed you. You got bigger since the last time I saw you." Harry cooed at him lifting him up to bring him close to him to kiss his forehead smiling when Noah never once removed his fist from his mouth.

"And his appetite only keeps growing too, he's such a good baby.' Anne smiled.

"Mum...thank you for not leaving them alone on their own. I really appreciate it." Harry reached for her hand holding it tight in his own.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to thank me. And Louis is already a son to me and this cutie here along with Lou have completed our family." Anne leaned down to kiss her son's forehead chuckling when Noah let out a high pitched scream.

"He says he wants aunt Gemma back. Now give him." Gemma butted in taking him from Harry who happy let her so he could hug Louis.

He pulled Louis down next to him and wrapped his arms around him kissing his temple then finally his lips ignoring that his mum and sister were still in the room. When he pulled back Louis was blushing scarlet red and looking down at his hands while Anne and Gemma watched him with fond eyes already attached to him.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something." Anne broke the silence that followed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to know if you, Louis and my grandson are going back to Cheshire with us or if you're staying here in London. Of course you don't have to decide now but Gemma and I are going back in a week, I'm not trying to pressure you into going back with us...you can always stay here." Anne slowly explained willing herself to respect Harry's decision no matter what but deep inside she wanted them to go back with her.

"I'll think about it." Harry said.

"Do you want to go back?" Louis asked. "You told me you were only here when they picked you, remember? That was the only reason you were here."

"Yeah...I have my own house in Cheshire but if you want to stay here then we will, you don't have to decide now." Harry said then kissed his forehead.

Louis looked around at his new family then remembered how he had never felt so at home the way he was feeling now. His parents were back in Doncaster and never once bothered to look for him or ask how he was doing, never gave a damn about him. He realized he had nothing to stay for in London and nothing to go back to Doncaster for.

"I want us to go to Cheshire, I- I have nothing left here and I want to be close to your family. I want Noah to grow up around them." Louis decided smiling when Anne smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked feeling like he was pressuring him.

"I've never been this sure in my life." Louis responded.

"If that's what you want, love. We can go back tomorrow as early as we can."

"Then it's settled! Thank God you live close by." Gemma cheered giving Noah back to Louis making him wonder why until he noticed he needed a diaper change.

"Oh gosh! We'll have to do a lot of things, first of all we have to clean up the place and we're gonna have to clear out one of the rooms...take out all that crap you don't need and make it the baby's room. I really like a jungle themed bedroom." Anne babbled mostly to herself as Louis smiled to Harry unable to wait to start a new life together with his new family.

The next day they were up and ready to leave by six in the morning and after they said their goodbyes to Zayn, Niall and Liam, they finally left to Cheshire. Almost four hours later Harry stopped in front of a small two story brick house with a beautiful garden and a white front door. Louis immediately fell in love with it then turned to look at Harry with the brightest smile as he grabbed their bags from the trunk and Gemma had Noah in the car seat they had been given. 

During the month that Harry had been unconciouss, Sanders had been convicted to fifty years in prison and with that Louis felt at peace knowing he will be in prison for a while and that Harry, Noah and everybody who had helped them as well as himself were safe as long as that man stayed in prison

"Do you like it?" Harry asked as soon as he had opened the door and Louis had walked inside looking around.

"I love it, its perfect." Louis nodded.

"And its ours...its the home I promised you months ago." Harry smiled walking up to Louis wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

"You and Noah are my home, as long as I have both of you then it doesn't matter where we go." Louis turned around to kiss him as he repeated those same words he had said that night they spent together when they had first arrived to live with Alan and Anabelle.

"It doesn't matter as long as I have you both." Harry agreed.

~*~

It took days but when they finally settled down into Louis' new home and Noah had his jungle themed room thanks to Anne and Gemma, everything was perfect. Even though their life was perfect sometimes there were people wanting to see the only baby in the world who was almost five months old and it bothered Harry whenever they were out shopping or walking around in the park but Louis had gotten used to it and instead would ignore them just wanting to spend time with his family.

"If it keeps happening then he's not going out ever again, I'm scared of what people would do to him." Harry argued one afternoon when they had gotten back from their daily walk at the park.

"As long as we protect him then nothing bad will happen to him, we're his parents after all." Louis sighed putting Noah down in his crib where he moved around a little before he finally settled down and continued sleeping.

"I know, but I'm still scared. He's still so little." Harry hugged Louis burying his face on his neck while he rubbed his back.

~*~

It started when Noah was seven months old. At first they thought it was a virus going around but when women, and even some men started showing symptoms, they were shocked. Soon enough only a few women and even a fewer number of men were pregnant and nobody knew what had triggered it to stop in the first place and what had triggered it to start again but they were happy until they figured it out.

Just as a mutation on the DNA had stopped women from conceiving and the last ones to give birth to still babies except Louis' mother, it had been the same mutation that had caused Louis to develop a fully functioning female reproductive system and the same to trigger a few to be able to conceive once again not caring if they were males or females.

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement when his own sister started showing symptoms and soon enough she received the shocking news of her pregnancy. She had cried her eyes out and a few days later Tanner was standing at their front door asking for her hand in marriage and a few months later they were married with a son on the way. The next to follow were Harry and Louis when Harry proposed during a picnic under the moonlight and Louis had immediately said yes kissing the life out of him,.

When Noah turned a year old they celebrated their marriage with their family and close friends the same day not really in the mood to go on a honeymoon. Instead they chose to stay home with their son and spend it together but that night Harry made love to Louis falling asleep next to each other exhausted from their activities. A few months later Louis announced he was pregnant again giving birth months later to a beautiful baby girl they named Novallee. She had the darkest curls Louis and Harry had ever seen and the brightest green eyes in comparison to her brother's straight blond hair and blue eyes.

Louis never thought this would be his life when he left his parents home that morning and he was glad he had left because if he would've had refused and run away on his own like he had planned then he wouldn't be with Harry and their two children now. Every day he got to wake up next to the man he loved and every day he got to hear how much Harry loved him and their children. He got to hear their kids loud and cheery laughs he loved to tickle out of them. He had learned that home was where the heart was set in stone and that was his family, the family he and Harry had gone through a lot to have and finally have knowing no one would ever take away.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
